Lo mejor para los dos
by kykio88
Summary: ... luego la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el árbol en el que habían dormido unas noches antes...¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que ocasionas pequeña Lin?...Ahora lo entiendo... te amo mi señor. TERMINADO capi 8 extra, el verdadero acercamiento de Lin y
1. Sessho y Lin

PRÓLOGO

(No me gustan, pero es una introducción cortita)

Muchos años han pasado desde la última batalla, nueve para ser exacta, el malvado Naraku ya no habita en este mundo. Fue un combate difícil donde por poco pierden la vida los rivales del demonio, afortunadamente todo salió bien.

Luego de ese final los destinos de todos cambiaron bastante. Sango y Miroku se casaron y ahora tienen tres hijas y dos niños gemelos, los más pequeños. Kikyo murió para descansar en paz. Entre Inuyasha y Aome las cosas fueron complicadas por la diferencia de las épocas, pero al final supieron como arreglarlo y aunque todavía no viven juntos su relación es bastante buena.

Kohaku volvió a la vida, gracias a Tenseiga, claro que no fue iniciativa del propio Sesshomaru, fue gracias a la intervención de Lin; quién pidió llorando a su amo que reviviera al niño. Hakudoshi murió junto con Naraku pero Kanna y Kagura quedaron libres, la niña albina suele deambular por los bosques y Kagura en cierta forma también, sólo que ella permanece siempre cerca de alguien.

Es algo extraño porque en ocasiones pasan varias semanas sin que se acerque lo suficiente para ser vista y cuando lo hace sólo se pasea brevemente, pero a él no le molesta, ni verla acercarse de vez en cuando y sostener una breve conversación ni tampoco percibir su olor todo el tiempo. Ese olor anteriormente tan repugnante se había transformado con la muerte de Naraku, ahora era más dulce y provocativo.

Ahora sí... a lo que vamos

LO MEJOR PARA LOS DOS

Bastante entrada estaba la noche cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba durmiendo recargado en un árbol y una joven mujer descansaba en su regazo, cerca estaban un dragón de dos cabezas y un pequeño youkai verde. Tomó con delicadeza a Lin y la colocó junto a Ah y Uhn, ella no abrió los ojos. Caminó un poco en dirección a la luna y se perdió entre los árboles.

Hacía tiempo que no hablábamos.

Es extraño que vengas a estas horas ¿Qué quieres?

Nada, sólo llegué hasta aquí para probarte, para saber si tu interés era tando como para venir hasta aquí.

¿Mi interés? ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi interes? Pues te lo voy a mostrar. -En un instante Sesshomaru se encontraba a escasos sentímetros de ella, lo que no la dejó reaccionar.

De repente juntó sus labios a los de ella con fuerza, Kagura intentó resistirse, sabía que no podía dejarlo tener el control de las cosas, pero pronto sus intentos por evitar aquel profundo contacto se vieron mermados. Su deseo de sentirlo cerca hizo que en lugar de empujarlo, como lo había intentado hasta el momento, lo atrajera más tomándolo por el cuello, así se besaron hasta que sus corazones estaban bastante acelerados y les faltaba el aire.

Ese es mi interés. -Dijo él para luego dar media vuelta y partir dejándola ahí, con demasiadas sensaciones a flor de piel.

Maldito -susurró ella en un tono que sólo el viento fue capaz de percibir.

A la mañana siguiente despertó, al abrir los ojos pudo ver a un enanito verde, sintió que algo lastimaba s espalda. Estando todavía media dormida se sentó para darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraba donde la noche anterior, no estaba en su regazo. Volteó hacia atrás y, además de una pequeña roca en el suelo, sólo pudo ver a un dragón de dos cabezas.

Se ha ido. -Dijo con un tono triste luego de bajar la mirada.

Aquí estoy, Lin. -Se escuchó su fría voz.

¡Mi señor sesshomaru! - gritó ella con alegría al darse cuenta de que su amo estaba cerca, pero aún así se preguntaba por qué ella se encontraba en otro sitio y no a su lado, claro que no era propio pregutarlo, no a él. -¿Vamos a partir ahora, mi señor? -de pregntó poniéndose de pie.

No Lin, hoy nos vamos a quedar aquí.

Muy bien, en ese caso Lin va a buscar algo que comer y un río para bañarse.

El sonido de una piedra golpeando en la cabeza de Jaken se escuchó, el pequeño youkai saltó por el susto.

Jaken, acompaña a Lin.

El enanito no sabía bien qué pasaba, abrió los ojos y no dio con el lugar en el que se encontraba su amo bonito, sólo vio a la humana alejándose rápidamente y empezó a seguirla tropezándose a cada paso.

Luego de correr un rato llegó algo cansada hasta unos arbustos que daban unas moras comestibles, se sentó en el suelo junto a él y empezó a recogerlas. El pequeño youkai llegó detras de ella, ya se encontraba totalmente despierto, pero bastante sofocado, al alcanzarla simplemente se dejó caer en el suelo.

Señor Jaken, usted sabe por qué nos quedamos en el mismo sitio desde hace varios días.

No... yo... no sé... nada -le respondió en un suspiro intentando recobrar el aliento.

Es extraño, nunca lo habíamos hecho... muy bien, ya son suficientes, se escucha un río, creo que es atrás de aquellos árboles, voy abañarme, señor Jaken, -dijo la humana poniéndose de pie con losrecientemente recolectados frutos envueltos con sus ropas. En youkai sólo asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Llegó hasta el río, er ancho pero su corriente no era demasiado fuerte, sería fácil bañarse ahí. Dejó los frutos en una orilla junto con su vestimenta y entró en el agua, nadó un poco por el río, eso era lo más divertido de bañarse, nadar y jugar. Porque a pesar de ya no ser una niña pequeña, su espíritu sí lo era, se conservaba totalmente inocente y libre de malos sentimientos, por lo que gustaba de jugar.

Cerca de ahí paseaba un conocido muchacho, era un poco más grande que ella. Tenía como misión recolectar algunas raíces resistentes para crear armas, era temprano pero aín así su cargamento ya era bastante grande. Se topó con unos arbustos y escuchó el sondo de un rió del otro lado.

Vaya, qué bueno, me muero de sed, creo que voy a detenerme un rató aquí.

Cruzó los arbustos con cuidado de no perder las ramas y raíces que llevaba amarradas con una cuerda y a cuestas, pero pasando los arbustos había una depresióm, él lo sabía pero no ha había percatado antes de cuán empinada era. Se tambaleó un poco, estaba a punto de caer y para no hacerlo soltó su pesado cargamento que rodó hacia abajo hasta caer en el agua. Eso produjo un sonido algo estrepitoso, lo que asustó bastante a la jovencita que se bañaba en aquellas aguas.

¡Aaaaaaaa! -gritó ella sumergiéndose casi por completo en el agua, ahora sólo sus ojos eran visibles.

¡Lo siento! -dijó el muchacho mientras corriía hasta el río, pensó que había lastimado a alguien con su error y lo primero que hizo fue apresurarse a ayudar, su carácter siempre noble y también algo inocente no le permitió reaccionar de otra forma.

Cuando llegó hasta el agua y estaba ya sumergoda la mitad de su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que la única persona ahí era una joven mujer que lo miraba curiosa y atentamente, pero no la reconoció.

¿Kohaku? -le ¡dijo ella saliendo un poco del agua y dejando ver su rostro y cuello.

¿Li...Lin? Yo... ¡Lo lamento mucho! -estaba totalmente apenado, sus mejillas se ruborizaron bastante, aunque ella no lo notó, inmediatamente dió media vuelta para no mirarla.

Me asustaste, pensé que era un mounstro, pero sólo eres tú, me da mucho gusto verte, hace... pues demasiado tiempo que no nos vemos, tanto que ya no recuerdo, Lin era más pequeña y tú también l... -una ráfaga de fuego dirigida ¡al joven, quién la esquivó gracias a sus abilidades como exterminador, interrumpió las palabras de Lin.

¡Déjala en paz! Humano tonto, el gran Jaken te aniquilará.

¡No! Señor Jaken, él no es un montro, él es Kohaku, mi amigo. -él había recobrado su postura, de pie y mirando en dirección opuesta a Lin, pero ahora estaba bastante mojado, ya que para esquivar el ataque del youkai verde se vio obligado a tirarse al río.

S.. sí, señor, fue un accidente, yo pasaba por aquí y... y no sabía que Lin estaba en el río, pero... ya me voy, nos vemos Lin y dusculpa por asustarle. -luego empezó a correr y ni siquiera se detuvo a recoger su ahora perdido paquete, sólo pensaba en salir de ahí, sus mejillas estaban aún más rojas que antes, si eso era pisible, y sus piernas temblaban, nunca había estado tan avergonzado en toda su vida. Se alejó lo más que pudo para olvidar aquél embarazoso encuentro, aunque en cierta forma estaba muy contento de haber visto a su pequeña amiga Lin, al parecer aquella inocente, habladora y alegre niña no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

Señor Jaken, él no quiso hacer nada malo. -dijo la niña aún sumergida al pequeño youkai verde, quien de inmediato de dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de la humana desnuda, sus verdosas mejillas se pusieron rojas y salió corriendo a toda velocidad sin detenerse hasta que se vio del otro lado de los árboles -Qué extraño, ¿Por qué habrán salido corriendo los dos así? Pues verdaderamente no lo entiendo. -Luego de estas aplabras simplemente salió del agura, se vistió y comió su desayuno y cruzó los árboles que se nterponían entre ella y Jaken.

Por fin terminas, niña, vámosnos porque mi amo bonito debe estar enojado porque no llegamos y todo va a ser mi culpa.

sí. -la muchacha sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de empezar a caminar se gró levemente hacia atrás y susurró algo al viento - Cuídate Kohaku. -Luego emprendió camino detrás del enanito verde.

Él siguió con su labor, o más bien empezó de nuevo con ella, y no consiguió terminarla hasta ya tarde. Cuando regresó a la aldea ya era de noche, su hermana lo esperaba en la entrada de su cada, lo cuál era algo sencillo considerando que vivían uno al lado del otro.

Por fin llegas Kohaku, me tenías preocupada.

Lo siento, es que no había muchas raíces que sirvieran.

Está bien, ya estás aquí. Te ves cansado mejor vete a dormir, buenas noches. -le dio un beso en la mejilla y se metió a su casa donde su esposo la obsevaba por la ventana.

Buenas noches, hermana.

Entró en su pequeña morada, dejó caer pesadamente su cargamento en el suelo y luego se recostó en sus aposentos (N/A: no sé cómo se llama esa cosa sobre la que duermen :p). Intentó dormir, pues en verdad estaba sumamente cansado, pero todo fue inútil, sólo pensaba en ella, en aquella amiga que hacía un par de años que no tenía noticias de ella y que en ese día simplemente había aparecido ante sus ojos, era tan bonita como siempre, pensó estó y sus mejillas enrojecieron. -¿Pero qué estoy pensando? -se dijo a sí mismo y luego nefó con la cabeza. Así pasó un rato más hasta que por fin consilió el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó algo tarde, salió de su casa, fue hasta el río más cercano, tomo un baño y se dirigió a buscar a su hermana.

¡Tío Kohaku! -se escucharon dos pequeñas voces al unísono.

Hola pequeños, ¿Cómo están?

Muy bien tío -respndió uno. -Mi mami ya viene -añadió el otro.

Hola Kohaku, por fin despiertas. -seescuchó la voz de la exterminadora desde la puerta de entrada.

Sí... es que... no dormí muy bien. Déjame que te ayude, a la parte de atrás ¿Cierto? -luego tomó los dos baldes con agua que la mujer llevaba.

Sí, muchas gracias. Niños, vayan a jugar afuera, pero no causen destrozos

¡Sí!

¿Y los niños? -le preguntó Kahaku al regresar.

Los mandé a jugar.

Ya veo, ¿Y tu esposo? No es común que lo dejes salir solo -le dijo algo apenado pues sabía la razón por la que el monje no salía sin ella muy frecuentemente.

Fue a hacer un exorsismo, algo pequeño y como ayer tuvimos una amenaza de ataque aquí en la aldea, no podíamos ir los dos, pero no fue sólo, las niñas fueron con él.

Ya veo. -sonrió y se apenó un poco.- Estonces ¿Vamos a hacer las armas ahora?

Sí, claro, vamos ¿Tienes las herramientas ?

Sí.

Y los dos se dirigieron a la casa de al lado por los materiales yo todo lo necesario, luego empezaron a trabajar, no era labor sencilla pero sí muy necesaria ya que por el momento Inuyasha y Aome se encontraban en la época moderna y proteger a las personas era su labor. Así pasaron un rato, trabajando y conversando de mounstros y cosas de la aldea, nada fuera de lo común pero Kohaku se notaba distraído.

¿Qué te sucede? Te ves muy distante.

Nada, estoy bien, es es que ayer...

¿Qué pasó ayer?

Esa niña... la jovencita que viaja con el hermano de Inuyasha hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía.

¿Te encontraste con Sesshomaru? -le preguntó preocupada.

No, sólo con ella y con el youkai verde

¿Pasó algo malo?

No, sólo fueron unos instantes, el ayudante de Sesshomaru intentó atacarme porque creyó que le estaba haciendo daño a Lin, pero no pasó nada esquivé el ataque y luego ella lo detuvo.

Debes tener cuidado si el hermano de Inuyasha hubiese estado ahí no sé qué hubiese pasado.

S´, tendré mas cuidado. -sonrióy volvió a su trabajo enérgicamente, luego inició una conversación sobre la amenaza del sía anterior y fingió estar interesado en la historia que su hermana le contaba.

Ella despertaba, era demasado tarde pero no había conseguido consiliar el sueño hasta el amanecer, un asunto ocupaba su mente.

Vaya, por fin despiertas, eres una dormilona, no sé por qué el amo Sesshomaru te deja que estés con nosotros.

Lo siento. ¿Y el amo Sesshomaru? -lepreguntó con voz triste al no verlo a su alrededor.

No lo sé, él se fue y me dijo que nos quedáramos aquí, que volvería mañana.

Así que va a pasar la noche en otro sitio.

Pues claro, niña tonta eso es lo que te estoy diciendo.

Voy a buscar algo de comer y al río, vuelvo en un rato.

No puedes ir tú sola y si nos vamos los dos y el amo bonito regresa se va a anojar mucho, quédate aquí.

Ah, Uhn vengan conmigo ¿Contento señor Jaken?

No te puedes ir así... si en amo Sesshomaru regresa se va a...-pero Lin ya no escuchó más, se encontraba montada en el dragón de dos cabezas y camino al sitio del día anterior.

Llegó hasta los arbustos de moras pero no tenía hambre.

Voy al río, espérenme aquí. -las dos cabezas asintieron.

Se sentó en la orilla, jugaba con sus pies y pensaba en lo mismo, en él.

"Anoche no me dejó dormir cerca y fue por ella, esa mujer no me agrada... quizás no debí seguirlo debí quedarme donde él me dijo pero no pude evitarlo, nunca antes me había prohibido así dormir cenrca de él. Tal vez hice algo malo, tal vez fui mala y él está enojado pero... de cualquier forma se fue con esa mujer".

FLASHBACK

Sesshomaru miraba pensativo la copa de un árbol, del árbol donde había dormido la noche anterior.

¿Ya vamos a dormir? -preguntó entusiasta la jovencita ya acostumbrada a dormir en e regazo de su amo.

No Lin, hoy hoy vas a dor mir con Jaken, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Ella se sintió triste pero comprendió que su amo debía salir y ella no tenía posibilidades de evitarlo. Se dirigió hasta el drgón y se recostó en él, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida por un corto rato. Al despertar lo vio ahí, justo donde habia dicho que no iba a estar, eso le pareció extraño pero pensó que quizás se había arrepentido, pero luego vio esa sombra, era aquella mujer extensión de Naraku, Lin se asustó un poco. La mujer se acercaba, llegó hasta su señor, él se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, luego la tomó entre sus brazos y con un rápido movimiento la arrinconó contra el árbol y luego empezó a besar, Lin cerró los ojos muy fuerte, como si con eso la escena que presenciaba fuese a desaparecer y, aparentemente así fue, porque cuando los abrió de nuevo ya no estaban "Seguramente fue mi imaginación" -pensó.

Pero para evitar quedarse con la duda se levantó y se acercó al tronco y escuchó algo a unos metros de ahí, su corazón latía rápido pues temía ser descubierta por su señor, pero aún así siguió y siguió, caminaba en la oscuridad hasta que escuchó algo. No eran voces, era más bien el sonido de alguien recostándose sobre el suelo bruscamente, en ese momento no pudo más y regresó a donde estaban Ah y Uhn, se recostó y así se quedó el resto de la noche, con los ojos cerrados pero sin dormir, sólo pensando en lo que vio, o más bien en lo que no fue capaz de ver.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Recordar ésto le dolía mucho, sentía una gran ansiedad en su pecho, como nunca antes, era demasiado intensa, las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por su rostro, no pidía más y lo que era peor, no tenía idea de por qué era ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Era algo totalmente desconocido y no era muy agradable.

CoNTiNuaRá...

Hello! Pues aquí estoy con Sessho otra vez, éste fic la verdad no sé bien para dónde va pero espero que les guste. Si alguien lo pide puedo poner un lemon Sessho-Kagura en el próximo capi.

Byes!


	2. ¿Por qué?

_**¿Por qué?**_

Así permaneció horas, sólo pensando a ratos en lo de la noche anterior y a rator recordando algunos momentos de su vida, de todo lo que había pasado con él, con Jaken, con Ah y Uhn. Cuando el Sol intentaba desaparecer en el horizonte ella seguía ahí y entonces llegó a una conclusión.

"Mi vida, mi señor me devolvió la vida, me protegió y me dio mucha felicidad todo este tiempo, él es lo más importante que tengo y por eso lo quiero mucho, por eso Lin quiere mucho a su señor Sesshomaru y por eso Lin va a estar con él para siempre no importa qué pase."

De pronto se escuchó un ruido cercano, la muchacha se asustó un poco pues fue abruptamente sacada de sus pensamientos, se puso de pie con rapidez. En el lugar de donde provino el ruido se pudo ver a alguien, era el muchacho que conocía desde niño, entonces se calmó y sonrió.

¡Kohaku, hola!

Ho... hola -le respondió bastante nervioso acercándose a la orilla del río para escucharla mejor ya que como éste era algo ancho comunicarse les era un poco difícil.

Ella saltó al agua, sin importarle que sus ropas se empaparan, él se sorprendió mucho, Lin continuó caminando por el río pero de repente resbaló y se sumergió por completo. Entonces Kohaku reaccionó y brincó, rápidamente llegó hasta donde ella ya se estaba poniendo de pie, la ayudó y juntos llegaron hasta la orilla del río.

¿Te encuenras bien?

Sí, muchas gracias por ayudarme -lo miró y le sonrió lo que le hizo sonrojarse.

Me... me alegra.

Y dime ¿Vienes muy seguido por aquí?

No... es que...he estado buscando algunas cosas para hacer armas para mi hermana y para mi.

Estonces tuvimos suerte, porque mi señor quizo que permaneciéramos cerca y así nosotros nos encontramos.

¿Eres muy feliz verdad? Él te cuida bien

Mi señor Sesshomaru es muy bueno con Lin, él me cuida y se preocupa por mi.

Te cuida muy bien, eso se nota.

¿Se nota?

Sí, el esposo de mi hermana dice que las mujeres son como las flores, si las cuidas bien crecen y se ponen muy hermosas, él te ha cuidado muy bien. -Kohaku se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se puso muy rojo, tanto que Lin pudo notarlo.

Muchas... gracias... -también se sonrojó y un raro silencio se instaló entr ellos hasta que la humana decidió romperlo- Cuéntame cómo es tu vida, Lin quiere saber porque aunque somo amigos no sé mucho de ti.

Y así empezaron una muy larga charla, hablaron de todo lo que les habíia sucedido, bueno y malo aunque en su mayoría eran cosas buenas. Lin prefirió omitir los frecuentes sucesos, estaba segura de que a su amo no le agradaría que lo contara.

Se hizo muy tarde, casi media noche y Lin, Ah y Uhn no habían regresado lo cual tenía a Jaken bastante desesperado, tanto que decidió partir en su búsqueda a fin de cuentas conocía la dirección en la que seguramente habían partido. Así emprendió su viaje, bastante enojado y temeroso de que el "amo bonito" fuese a enterarse, caminó por la que pensaba era la ruta correcta, primero varios minutos que cad vez se hicieron más y más hsta tranformarse en interminables horas.

Mientras tanto Lin y Kohaku decidieron recostarse en la hierba para seguir conversando, en verdad les gustaba estar juntos, se brindaban mutua tranquilidad y alegría, claro que dada la hora pronto se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Lis estaba dormida, pero era un sueño algo ligero, cuando sintió algo familiar, una presencia muy conocida; abrió los ojos y lo vio, ahí estaba su amo Sesshomaru observando a Kohaku con ojos de odio, tanto, que temió por la vida de su amigo es inmediatamente se puso de pie.

Señor Sesshomaru, Lin lo siente mucho se quedó dormida aquí, ayer caí en el río y él me ayudó, lamento mucho no haber regresado pero es que...

Lin

¿Si?

Guarda silencio. -la joven no dijo una palabra más y volteó a ver a Kohaku, quien ahora se encontraba despierto y sentado en el suelo mirando a Sesshomaru.

Lo... lo lamento, debimos habernos quedado dormidos -se escusó tímidamente, sabía de lo que el youkai era capaz.

Sesshomaru permanecía en silencio puesto que no le agradaban para nada ni la situación ni el hermano de aquella humana amiga de Inuyasha. Miraba al joven de arriba a abajo pensando qué hacer. Sintió el impulso de tomar su espada y acabar con aquello de una buena vez, pues sabía que no era la primera ves que ese humano estaba con Lin, pero sin quererlo miró los ojos de la muchacha, llenos de miedo e inundados de lágrimas, no pudo hacer lo que pensaba. Se dio media vuelta y luego de da unos pasos por fin habló.

Vámonos Lin.

Ella obedeció, rápidamente salió detrás de su amo apenas volteando a ver levemente a Kohaku para despedirse con un movimiento de su mano, él le correspondió de la misma forma.

Caminó un rato detrás de él hasta que llegaron al lugar donde ninguno pasó la noche. Sesshomaru se detuvo y volteó para verla de reojo.

Si se vuelve a acercar a ti lo mataré ¿Entendido? -ella apenas atinó a asenti levemente con la cabeza, Sesshomaru dijo unas palabras más antes de consinuar con su camino- No te muevas, espera aquí a Jaken.

Lin estaba muy sorprendida, su amo nunca sa había enojado tanto con ella, nunca se había enojado con ella, algunas veces llegaba a ser muy duro pero nunca como ahora ¿Por qué seria?

"Quizás ahora que está esa mujer el amo Sesshomaru ya no quiere a Lin... el amo Sesshomaru ya no quere a Lin, ya no me quiere, por eso se enojó tanto conmigo"

Sesshomaru caminaba por el bosque intentando apasiguarse, estaba tan enfurecido que todavía no entendía por qué no mató a aquel humano tan despreciable. De repente su pregunta cambió ¿Por que se había enfurecido tanto? Él sabía que ese hombre no representaba peligro para Lin pero aún así sentía deseos de acabar con él, no tenía derecho a pasar tanto tiempo cerca de ella, a llevársela de esa manera.

"Pero que estoy pensando, soy un estúpido, si se quiere ir con él, que se vaya a mi no me importa, sería alguien menos por quien preocuparse"

¿Por qué tan pensativo? -la voz femenina lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos y lo hizo detenrse.

Kagura, veo que nunca te cansas de entrometerte. -le respondió pero sin voltear a verla.

Jajaja -rió sínicamente.- Eso no fue lo que dijiste anoche ¿O sí Sesshomaru?

Largate no tengo ganas de escucharte.

Quiero una explicación -le dijo bastante enojada.

No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

Claro que sí, eres un imbécil te fuiste abuscar a esa humana.

Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia -esta vez la miró a los ojos, desafiante, mostrándole que era mejor no dacir nada más. kagura no supo qué hacer, la advertencia "Déjame en paz" ara bastante clara, así que extendió su abanico y se fue en su pluma.Sesshomaru la miró alejarse para luego continuar con su camino sin rumbo pero no logró hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¡Amo Sesshomaru!

¿Qué quieres Jaken? -le dijo casi exasperado y sin mirarlo.

Es.. "Ay no, el amo bonito me va a matar" es.. es.. es..

Deja de decir tonterías y ve con Lin, a... y si ese humano se le vuelve a acercar, quiero que lo mates. ¿Entendido?

S... sí amo bonito p...

Vete. -es youkai verde sólo se fue sin decir más, sabía que cualquier otra palabra pondría en riesgo su vida.

El amo de las tierras del oeste continuó su camino, pensativo y bastante enojado. Pensaba en lo ocurrido, en Lin y aquel humano, en cómo intentaba llevársela

"Cómo se atreve a alejarla de lo que yo le dije"-pensaba sintiéndose con derecho sobre la vida de la joven- "Ella debe hacer lo que le haga, no puede desobedecer... ¿Desobedecer?... ¿Siempre me va a obedecer? ¿Siempre va a ser la misma niña? Maldición... Ella siempre va a ser la misma niña sin importar qué".

Y así le dio vueltas al mismo asunto por horas, ahora una nueva duda le había surgido, se preguntaba si en verdad Lin era la misma de antes, si aún tenía el mismo derecho a manejar su vida. Pensamientos totalmente ajenos a él, eso eran todas esas ideas, cómo alguien tan poderoso como el gran Sesshomaru se preguntaba si tenía o no derecho sobre la vida de alguien, desde luego que tenía derecho sobre la vida de cualquiera.

La noche se llegó y el medio hermano de Inuyasha regresó a donde se encontraban Lin dormida y Jaken cerca de ella, mirándola. Cuando el youkai verde se percató de la presencia de su amo volteó a verlo y se dio cuenta de que éste tenía la mirada fija en la humana.

Por fin se quedó dormida, debe estar enferma porque estuvo llorando todo el día y no hablaba, le pregunté si se sentía mal y ella dijo que le dolía el corazón... -ell tono de Jaken no era el de siempre, altanero y frío cuando se refería a Lin, ahora era suave se notaba bastante conmovido.

Sesshomaru la miró un momento más, luego la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el árbl en el que había dormido unas noches antes, se sentó recargado en el tronco y pueso a la joven suavemente en su regazo, notó cómo suspiraba dormida. Luego cerró los ojos y puso una mano sobre el cabello asabache de Lin para luego aparentar dormir por el resto de la noche.

Jaken no entendio el gesto de su amo pero no dijo nada, sólo fue con Ah y Uhn a pasar la noche.

Muy cerca de ahí dos ojos rojos vigilaban llenos de rabia, la dueña empuñaba su abanico con fuerza deteniéndose para no atacar tontamente a aquel grupo o más bien a un miembro del grupo, en un instante sensatez decidió marcharse. Sesshomaru se percató de todo, inclusive del estado de animo de Kagura pero no hizo nada, no vaía la pena hacer nada.

Cuando el Sol salió sus rayos acariciaron suavemente los ojos de Lin, los abrió lentamente y poco a poco fue capaz de enfocar lo que tenía ante sus ojos: la hierba y una túnica blanca. Se sorprendió pero decidió no moverse hasta analizar la situación, poco a poco fue espantando el sueño y sintiendo su cuerpo. Estaba acostada sobre la hierba, sentía que el frío del alba la rodeaba pero ella estaba muy confortable, luego sintió una mano reposando en su cabello suavemente y por último identificó su inconfundible presencia para llegar a la conclusión de que estaba en su regazo, otra vez dormida con su amo. Pestañeó rápidamente y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro luego sintió la mano en su cabello moverse en una suave y efímera caricia.

Despertaste. -Lin se incorposó lentamente quedando sentada frente a él y lo miró a los ojos.

Sí -dijo en un suspiro y son una gran sonrisa, su corazón daba vuelcos y ella no sabía por qué.

¿Estás más tranquila?

Esa pregunta en tono frío la desconcertó "Quizás se dio cuenta de que lloraba, quizás está enojado pero no puede ser porque no lo parece". Sus ojos empezaron a verse cristalinos y su voz se negó a salir.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada al no recibir respuesta, sólo se puso de pie y empezó a caminar dejand a una muy conmocionada Lin.

Los dís siguientes fueron muy extraños, sucedía lo mismo siempre, Lin despertaba en el regazo de su amo, cruzaban dos palabras y él se iba para regresar hasta muy entrada la noche y tomar a Lin para estar a su lado el resto de la noche.

CoNTiNuaRá...

Lamento la tardanza, pero la inspiración no abunda. Ojalá que haya quedado bien.

sesshi23. Muchas gracias por tu revew. Ya em decidí, la historia es Sessho-Lin, pero Kohaku y Kagura van a interferir. Ojalá que te haya gustado este capi y muchas gracias otra vez, me das muchos ánimo.

inumoonhp05 (la del nick corito ntc). A ver si ahora sí mi niño se empieza a parecer a él mismo, pues de Kohaku y Lin no sé, eso hasta que ya vaya cerca del final. Y de Inu y Aome voy a sacar un capítulo de su explicación, sólo espérame a que sepa qué hicieron ok? jajaja. Gracias por el revew.


	3. Decisiones Equivocadas

_**Decisiones Equivocadas**_

Un día más en el sengoku y lo que a estas alturas ya era rutina se dio de nuevo, sólo que esta vez algo muy extrañó pasó un rato más tarde, cerca del medio día.

Sesshomaru caminaba por el bosque aparentemente sin dirección pero en verdad no era así, sabía perfectamente a dónde se dirigía.

"Contrólate, ya estás cerca" -pensaba. Cuando por fin apareció frente a él esa persona a quien buscaba, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener su postura fría e indiferente.

Lo miró detenidamente sin que se diera cuenta mientras trabajaba cortando leña, era fuerte, para ser humano, y quizás capaz de protegerla, además era muy inocente "O más bien estúpido" como para tener malas intenciones. De repente el joven notó que alguien lo obsevaba y volteó para encontrarse con los ambarinos ojos, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró con respeto al youkai esperando palabras o un ataque pero no fue así, Sesshomaru se dio media vuelta y partió sin decir o hacer nada.

"pero qué estraño ¿Por que habrá venido?", luego de unos intantes que se tomó para recuperarse de la impresión, o más bien del temor que sintió, regresó con su labor.

No lo entiendo ¿Por qué vino? Ya no he visto a Lin... -un casi imperceptible suspiro escapó de sus labios al ver en su mente a aquella joven que desde su éltimo encuentro se había adueñado de sus pensamientos- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pienso tanto en ella?

Estaba atardeciendo y Lin jugueteaba recargada en el ya conocido árbol de tantas noches. "Creo que hoy tampoco llegrá temprano". Pero en ese moemento pudi divisar a lo lejos la figura de quién con tantas ansias esperaba, una anoerme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y corrió a su encuentro.

¡Señor Sesshomaru! -le dijo emoconada al llegar con él- Qué bueno que regresa antes hoy. ¿Es que nos vamos de aquí?

No Lin, hoy no. -la miró de reojo sin que ella lo notara y continuó su camino hasta el árbol de gran tronco, su árbol. Lin li sigió contenta.

Cuando por fin llegó se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia y lo miró de abajo hacia arriba para detenerse en la copa, luego se sentó recargado en él. La juven lo miró y estaba ansiosa por ir a su lado pero no lo hizo, tenía miedo de que estuviese enojado porque a pesar de que todas las noches la llevaba ahí para "Que no pasara frío", o por lo menos eso pensaba ella, no estaba segura de si estaba enojado ya que su carácter era aún más frío e indiferente de lo normal.

"Mañana será, después de todo no me importa, nadie me importa y esa niña tiene su lugar entre los de su misma especie, no tiene nada que hacer aquí porque no es muy útil que digamos. Ese maldito humano debe cuidarla bien, si no, regresaré y acabaré con él. Ella quiere irse sabe que no está bien aquí, asi que eso es lo mejor. Que por fin se vaya y deje de ser una molestia... ¿Una molestia?..."

Entre sus pensamientos pasó algunas horas hasta que era algo tarde y notó cómo Lin se preparaba para dormir con Ah y Uhn.

Lin

¿Si? -le respondió atenta con los ojos llenos de esperanza, esperaba poder pasar esa noche a su lado.

Ven -la joven se apresuró hasta sentarse a su lado, él simplemente levantó un poco su brazo indicándole así que se recostara en él, ella obedeció con un fuerte latido de su corazón.

"Muy bien ahora se lo diré y mañana a primera hora haré los arreglos necesarios". Sesshomaru fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por un suave movimiento de la joven que se acomodaba para dormir. "...Sólo una noche más, mañana se lo diré temprano...". Luego la miró con un esbozo de ternura.

Varias horas habían pasado del amanecer y Lin aún dormiá en el mismo sitio, con él. Empezó a abir los ojos y cuando la luz dejó de cegarla se dio cuenta de que se encontraba ahí y no era temprano, así que se asustó y se incorporó rápidamente para luego hacer una reverencia.

Lo siento, mi señor, Lin se quedó dormida. -él la miró fríamente, lo que la hizo estremecerse ante la idea de haberlo molestado.

Levántate, no es necesario que estés así. -ella de inmediato se sentó frente a él sin razonar las palabras.

Sesshomaru se levantó y se fue sin decir nada más dejándola algo confundida. "Por qué se comporta así él siempre... siempre fue... así... él siempre ha sido frío".

Lin estaba en lo cierto Sesshomaru siempre fue muy frío pero ahora lo notaba, ahora no sucedía como antes que pasara lo que pasara se sentía segura de que le importaba. Desde hacía un tiempo la joven se fijaba más en las actitudes de su amo y se cuestionaba si en verdad no era una molestia para él. "Una molestia... eso es lo que soy... pero le importo si no, hace tiempo que me hubiese alejado... Lin no debe pensar más tonterías, Lin le importa al señor Sesshomaru... ¡Sí! De esto voy a estar segura, mientras me deje permanecer aquí es porque no soy una molestia". Cos esa idea logró tranquilizarse un poco, ahora estaba convencida de que, de una u otra forma, no lo molestaba.

Sesshomaru caminó largo rato sumido en sus pensamientos, quizás aún se prguntaba si era lo correcto pero la decisión "fría" ya estaba hecha y no había marcha atrás.

Sango y Miroku pasaban una tranquila tarde afuera de su casa, veían a los gemelos jugar entre ellos totalmente sumidos en su mundo perfecto, aunque considerando la situación el mundo era perfecto para todos... casi perfecto para todos puesto que había una joven mente perturbada por el recuerdo y la ausencia de una joven mujer. En ese mismo lugar el hermano de Sango jugaba con las tres niñas mayores, todos se divertían hasta que un alta e imponente figura apareció, se mostraba frío y altanero como siempre, pasó ignorando a todos ya que su objetivo era claro. Llegó hasta Kohaku y mirándolo con desprecio empezó a hablar.

Quiero que vayas hoy al anochecer, más te vale que estés ahí. -pocas palabras salieron de sus labios, luego se dio media vuelta con intenciones de retirarse.

¡Espera Sesshomaru! - él no se detuvo.- ¿Qué quieres de mi hermano?

Eso es algo que no te importa, además si no es tan estúpido debe saberlo perfectamente. -luego desapareció tan callado e imperceptible como llegó momentos antes.

Kohaku ¿Q qué se refería?

No... no lo sé -el chico contestó con sinceridad

Kohaku... no vayas a ir por nada vyas a ir, es muy peligroso, no sabemos las intenciones que tenga Seshomaru

Tu hermana tiene razón, es muy extraño que haya venido a decir eso.

No.. no se procupen no voy a ir... tengo algunas cosas que hacer, me voy, nos vemos mañana. -sonrió a los presentes y se fue lo m´s rápido que pdo dejando a una preocupada Sango que, al confiar en la sensatez de su hermano prefirió no insistir más.

Una vez fuera de la casa de su hermana no supo qué hacer, todavía era temprano para acudir a la cita porque, a pesar de las advertencias recibidas, su curiosidad lo incitaba a ir. Entonces dicidió caminar por el bosque.

Las horas pasaron y Sesshomaru regresó donde Lin lo esperaba con ansias. La noche estaba cayendo y el clima era cálido y algo húmedo, al verlo la joven corrió a su encuentro como solía hacerlo, llegó hasta él y lueg caminó a su lado diciendo un montón de cosas que el youkai parecía no escuchar. Llegando al pìe del árbol más frondoso Sesshomaru se detuvo y miró hacia la copa, como era su costumbre, luego miró a Lin con frialdad y se dirigió hasta ella que se encontraba a un par de teros a su izquierda.

La mirabacon intensidad como queriéndole decir con los ojos todo aqiello que era casi imposible de pronunciar, la joven lo miró un poco descosertada pero muy contenta, pensaba que quizás iba a recibir alguna felicitación por algo hecho, pero no fe así.

El youkai se le acercó hasta estar e pocos centímetros de distancia,.

Lin -la tomó por un hombro con fuerza alejándola un poco.- Te agrada ese exterminador verdad.

S...sí amo... -tartamudeó un poco, ahora no entendía nada y estaba muy nerviosa- Kohaku... es.. es mi amigo.

Sesshomaru la sustuvo de esa forma unos momentos más mientras la contemplaba con la mirada, de arriba a abajo, como si nunca antes la hubiese visto... o como si nunca más la fuese a ver. Mientras tanto Ah, Uhn y Jaken sólo miraban, ni siquiera el enanito verde era capaz de decir algo ante aquel panorama. La atmósfera estaba llena de tensión hasta que una figura humana hizo su aparición a lo lejos, Sesshomaru lo miró y soltó a Lin para luego darle la espalda y dirigirse hacia el joven humano, caminó lentamente hasta Kohaku, quién avanzaba a su encuentro a duras penas luchando contra todas las dudas que daban vueltas en su cabeza hasta marearlo.

Por fin, aquel largo camino había desaparecido y los dos estaban a una distancia suficiente para hablar.

He... he venido, señor... -dijo el exterminador haciendo una reverencia pero Sesshomaru no respondió, sólo lo miró con suma frialdad y luego dio media vuelta para llegar con Lin de nuevo.

La joven mujer permaneció estática todo el tiempo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Cuando pudo reaccionar su amo estaba muy cerca de ella.

Debes ir con él, ya pasaste suficiente tiempo aquí, éste no es tu lugar...

Luego de éstas frías e hirientes palabras simplemente partió sin mirar atrás dando la impresión de que nada hubiese sucedido. La joven no pudo creer lo que acababa de escuchar, su mente permaneció completamente en blanco hasta que ante ella apareció Kohaku, tranquilo e inclusive temeroso, la figura apacible de su amigo la hizo acabar de entender la situación... su amo ya no la quería mas. Cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas lastimándolas un poco contra el suelo, pero ese dolor no lo sentía, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y empezó a llorar irremediablemente, grandes lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y grandes suspiros se escapaban de su pecho. Su mente estaba muy confundida porque aunque entendía que su amo no la quería, no era capaz de explicarse qué había hecho mal, ¿Por que el ser a quien más amaba en el mndo le hacía eso? ¿No era más fácil simplemente termnar con su vida y no hacerla sifrir?¿Por qué la odiaba si ella le daba todo lo que podía? ¿Qué haría ahora? Estaba completamente sola y desamparada.

Mientras Lin lloraba, Kohaku se sentó a su lado y la miraba con mucha ternura, tenía unas ganas casi incontrolables de abrazarla para reconfortarla, pero no lo hizo, eso sólo hubiese empeorado la situación.

Desde lejos Jaken lo vio todo sin dar crédito de lo que hacía su amo "Está bien que esa niña sea un estorbo y jamás he entendido por qué el amo bonito le salvó la vida pero... pero...". De repente una especie de gruñido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, eran Ah y Uhn que parecían lamentarse por lo sucedido. Luego, a lo lejos, se escuchó la vos del "amo bonito".

Jaken, vámonos.

El pequeño youkai hechó una mirada lastimera a Lin, que continuaba lorando en el piso, para luego tomar de las riendas al dragón de dos cabezas e intental alarlo pero no pudo, ellos se resistieron en un intento porque su amiga fuese también, pero la mirada de Jaken fue suficiente para que entendieran que eso ya no era posible y aceptaran partir con las cabezas bajas.

Poco a poco los suspiros fueron extinguiéndose hasta que cesaron completamente, no así las lágrimas, pero eso hizo que aquel lugar quedara en completo sielencio. Lin levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el preocupado rostro de Kohaku, sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre él buscando un abrazo que la reconfortara, el muchacho enrojeció bastante por el contacto pero la abrazó con mucha fuerza intentando así protegerla de todo el dolor que sentía.

Largo rato estuvieron así hasta que Lin pudo recuperarse un poco y se incorporó para quedar sentada sobre sus piernas de frente a su ahora protector.

Muchas gracias Kohaku, ya estoy mejor, puedes irte -le dijo intentando sonreír y obviamente sin entender los arreglos silenciosos que Sesshomaru había hecho con Kohaku.

No... no te puedes quedar sola, ven conmigo.

No quiero ser una molestia -ésta vez esa idea la hizo agacharse de nuevo para que no la viese derramar una solitaria lágrima.

No... me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, somos amigos ¿No?

Sí... pero -dijo levantando un poco la mirada

Ven -le indicó poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a que hiciera lo mismo, Lin acep´to todavía dudosa la ayuda y caminó a su lado en silencio, sintiendo todavía el dolor de aquellas palabras **_"Debes ir con él, ya pasaste suficiente tiempo aquí, éste no es tu lugar..." _** -"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le importo?¿Por qué me duele tanto?" -pensaba mientras algunas traviesas y fuaces lágrimas la acompañaban.

Aquí es -le indicó el joven cuando se encontraron frnte a su casa.

¡Kuhaku! -salió Sango presurosa al encuentro se su hermanito -¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estabas?... Eres... ¿La niña que viaja con Sesshomaru?

Sí, buenas noches, espero no ser una molestia -lin estaba muy apenada y saludó apenas haciendo una reverencia a Sango y a su marido que recién salía.

Ella se va a quedar conmigo, hermana.

Pero... -en eseinstante Sango fue interrumpida por la mano de Miroku que se posó sobre la suya dándole a entender que no dijera nada. -Está bien, nos va a dar mucho gusto tenerte aquí.

Muchas gracias -levantó la mirada y sonrió.

Buenas noches, ya es muy tarde y Lin está cansada. -este comentario hizo enrojecer un poco a la joven.

Está bien pero... no sería correcto que se quedaran solos los dos, Lin, por qué no vienes conmigo, su Excelencia puedeir con Kohaku. -dijo la exterminadora sonriendo, a lo que miroku puso una mirada de desepción.

Pues qu´remedio, Sango tiene razón, vamos Kohaku, que mañana será un bello día, buenas noches -se dirigió a Sango dándole un figaz beso en los labios -buenas noches, señorita -luego se despidió de Lin y caminó hacia la casa de su cuñado.

Buenas noches hermana, buenas noches Lin -intentó mirarla a los ojos para despedirse de ella pero se topó con una nueva y traviesa lágrima en su mejilla, impulsivamente la secó con un suave moviemiernto de su mano, la joven lo miró algo sorprendida y sonrojada; lo que hizo que el exterminador se pusiese completamente rojo y dijera un "buenas noches" muy rápido mientras partía tras Miroku y se metía a a toda prisa para ocultar su vergüenza.

. Muy bien. vamos dentro, aquí hace frío. -Lin sólo aintió y siguió a Sango.

CoNTiNuaRá...

Hello! Creo que me quedó medio triste TTTT pero era necesario, ojalá que les haya gustado.

sesshi23: Muchas gracias por tu revew, no e preocuper no creo hacer más escenas de Sessho-Kagura. Ojalá que te haya gustado aunque me falta poner la perspectiva de Sessho, es viene en el próximo capi.

Tigresita: Hello! qué bueno que te guste la pareja ami también me encanta, muchas gracias por tu revew.

Samantha: Muchas gracias por el revew, por la petición no te preocupes el lemon ya lo descarté y respecto a la pregunta, Lin tiene 18, bueno eso se supone :). Ojalá que te siga gustando.

Ahora sí... Byes! y disculpen errores de dedo y ortográficos.


	4. El próximo enemigo

Acotaciones:

Sessho en cierta parte mantiene una conversación con Sessho! entonces marcado con - es él y con "" es su... alterego? conciencia? Pepe Grillo?

_**El próximo enemigo...**_

Sesshomaru y sus acompañantes caminaron bajo un pesado silencio toda la noche, en el cielo la luna no estaba y las pocas estrellas visibles casi no se notaban. era un paisaje tan estremecedor que todas las personas se preguntaban el por qué de aquella noche tan desolada "Las lluvias ya vienen, por eso el cielo está cubierto de nubes", decían algunos pero en verdad no era eso, ya que el temporal se encontraba bastante lejos, más bien todo el firmamento estaba triste por el inmenso dolor de un mismo espíritu que ahora se encontraba separado.

Jaken andaba con la cabeza gacha aún pensando en lo sucedido y en cuándo extrañaría a la pequeña Lin. Por su cabeza pasó varias veces la idea de oreguntarle a su amo sobre cu decición pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo.

El príncipe de las tierras del oeste caminaba esta vez sin dirección alguna sólo tratando de olvidar lo que había hecho, intentando no ir por ella y matar a aquel asqueroso humano. Él había odiado a muchas personas y demonios antes pero nunca como ahora, odiaba al exterminador por tenerla consigo, sus más grandes deseos eran eliminarlo para que no estuviese cerca de ella. Pero había un yukai a quien odiaba más, él mismo, por haber ocasionado todo aquello porque de no ser pos su decición de apartarla ella seguiría con él.

Jaken

¿Si? Amo...

Quiero que te vayas y llévate a Ah y Uhn, no quiero que me molesten, vayanse y hagan de su vida lo que quieran, no me interesa.

Pe..pero... amo... -el sirviente no supo qué decir estaba totalmente desconcertado- ¡es acaso que Jaken hizo algo malo?

¡Te dije que te fueras! -grtó Sesshomaru perdiendo su habitual calma.

¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la niña Lin? -el sirviente formuló la pregunta inconcientemente, tanto, que cuando se percató de lo hecho se tiró al suelo cubriendo su cabeza con ambos brazos intentando protegerse del ataque de su amo y murmurando oraciones incomprencibles.

No seas imbécil -contestó al youkai bastante calmado y dándose media vuelta para partir hacia un destino desconocido- Es una humana y debe estar con los de suespecie -esta última frase fue dicha más para su autoconvencimiento que para otra cosa.

Y así el sirviente y los dragones se quedaron en ese sitio esperando saber qué hacer, esperando alguna respuesta a todas las preguntas que dominaban sus mentes, puesto que gracias a su posición de subordinados no tenían una visión independiente de sus vidas, ahora debían aprender a ser sólo ellos.

Sesshomaru caminó por varias horas, el Sol salió y eso pareció no hacer diferencia alguna, ahora se dirigía al terreno más lejano del mundo, a un lugar en el cual pudiese olvidar todo lo sucedido desde hacía varios años, quería eliminar de su mente cada recuerdo desde el día en que una pequeña niña humana lo había visto en el bosque.

"Claro, ahora intentas olvidarla que imbécil eres"

Imbécil... mejor es que no empeores las cosas

"**_Debes ir con él, ya pasaste suficiente tiempo aquí, éste no es tu lugar _** ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?

Esa es la verdad

"Sabes que no es cierto, sabes que le dijiste eso por ti, porque no soportabas tenerla un minuto más cerca de ti y no porque te moleste su presencia sino porq.."

¡Le dije la verdad! -se interrumpió a sí mismo ya algo exasperado antes de que pudiese terminar la oración anterior y enfrentarse a la realidad- Ella no debe estar aquí y qué otra prueba quieres que estuvo llorando, es una humana y con ellos es donde debe estar... maldito imbécil...

Una vez dicho (o más bien pensado) ésto decidió interrumpir su conversación e intentar concentrarse en otras cosas... ¿Otras cosas? ¿Cuáles cosas? Ahora no había batallas ni enemigos, además de su hermano, todo era muy clamado hasta ese momento lo único que hacía que los días no pareciesen iguales eram su juego con Kagura y Lin...

¿En qué estoy pensando?...

La humana pasó la noche sin dormir, sólo llorando en silencio. Así se llegó el amanecer y muy temprano escuchó cómo se pinían de pie la exterminadora y los niños, así que decidió hacer lo mismo. Se levantó del futón espabilándose un poco pues tenía los ojos bastante hinchados y rojos.

Buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste? -le dijo Sango con una acogedora sonrisa

Bien, muchas gracias ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Muchas gracias, pero ahora descansa, el desayuno estará listo pronto.-Lin intentó decir alg pero fue interrumpida por dos figuras masculinas que entraron en la pequeña casa.

Buanos días -saludó alegremente Miroku

Hola -Kohaku también saludó, pero más bien se digiría a Lin que a otra persona, la joven le respondió apenas con una leve sonrisa.

Hola, buenos días. -la exterminadora saludó a su esposo con un rápido beso en los labios.

Lin... ¿Te gustaría ir al bosque conmigo? Conozco un lugar con algunas moras que... bueno... pensé que...

Sí, me gustaría mucho.

Bi... bien... entonces luego volvemos -dijo mirando a su hermana y al monje.

Claro, claro, que Buda los acompañe.

Y asi luego de las palabras del monje ambos jóvenes salieron en silencio, de la misma forma en la que caminaron un rato hasta llegar a un pequeño estanque en forma ovalada, era un lugar muy hermoso, algunos lirios se trsaladaban muy lentamente a merced del viento sobre la superficie del agua y detrás de unas lianas se encontraba la entrada a una cueva que desde afuera se veía oscura y hasta tétrica, pero que al parecer encerraba más que sólo tinieblas.

Aquí es -dijo por fin el joven.

Es un lugar muy lindo...

Oye... somos amigos, conmigo no tienes que fingir, por eso te quise aljar de mi hermana y de su esposo, son muy buenos pero no creo que entiendan lo que te sucede.- el comentario de Kohaku hizo que los ojos de la humana se tornaran vidriosos.

Muchas gracias Kohaku... no sé qué haría sin ti... porque... porque ahora estaría completamente sola... -un breve silencio se produjo en el lugar ya que ninguno de los dos supo qué decir- Kohaku... ¿Soy mala? ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Crees que si busco al señor Sesshomaru y prometo no volver a hacerlo él me deje regresar? ¿Tú lo crees? ¿Verdad que sí? ¿Verdad que tengo razón? -a medida de que las palabras eran dichas sus ojos se volvieron incapaces de controlar las lágrimas que en ellos habitaban y se vieron forzados a dejarlas salir en un inmenso mar.

El exterminador la miraba llorar y aferrarse a una última esperanza con la cabeza baja, intentaba decir o hacer algo para animarla, para hacerle saber que todo estaría bien su sentimiento era tal que sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos y al no poder sublimar más sus impulsos la abrazó con mucha fuerza y ternura. Al sentir el contacto de su amigo la chica se sintió un poco mejor así que crrespondió el gesto y lloró en el hombro del muchacho un rato hasta que cierta idea cruzó por su mente.

"Al señor Sesshomaru no le gusta que llore... nunca le gustó verme llorar siempre se enojaba, por eso hace mucho que dejé de llorar, sólo... sólo cuando no me pude contener... pero ahora puedo porque... porque quiero que mi señor no se moleste... ya no voy a llorar más"

Mu... muchas gracias, ya estoy mejor -le dijo sepa´randoe de él y esbozando una lijera sonrisa.

Me alegra -él también sonrió- ¿Tines hambre?

S... sí.

Espera un momento, voy a cortar algunas moras -Lin asintió y esperó un par de minutos en lo que él regresó con bastantes moras para el desayuno.

Muchas gracias Kohaku.

De.. de nada -las moras quedaron en el suelo formando una especie de semicírculo en medio de los dos, ambos tomaron algunas y luego se rompió el silencio, que no resultaba incómodo pero había algo que preguntar - Anoche casi te hice ir conmigo a la fuerza... bueno no tanto pero es que... no deseo que hagas nada que no quieras pero creo que conmigo estarás mejor que tú sola. En la aldea todos son muy amables y también están mi hermana, su esposo y mis sobrinos... y... pues... no sé... al final es tu decisión -el muchacho acabó agachando la cabeza pues pensaba que la respuesta no sería muy positiva-

Muchas gracias Kohaku, me gustaría mucho quedarme contigo y con tu familia, pero... tengo que decir la verdad porque las mentiras son malas -"Eso es lo que siempre me dijo, aunque no con palabras sé que eso quería decirme"- Quiero regresar con mi amo, tú eres mi amigo y me gusta mucho que estemos juntos pero... pero... el señor Sesshomaru es la familia de Lin... y... y en cuanto sepa qué hice mal le pediré perdón y estoy segura de que él me va a aceptar de nuevo a su lado si prometo no volver a hacerlo. -

La respuesta fue definitivamente algo inesperado, un sí pero ¿Sólo un tiempo? Kohaku entendía que lo quisiera porque le había salvado la vida y la había protegido pero esta vez parecía todo muy complicado "Temo que las cosas no sean tan fáciles como piensas... temo que vas a sufrir mucho más de lo que ya has llorado... no quiero que eso pase, pero creo que no puedo hacer nada más que intentar protegerte y estar a tu lado"

¿Kohaku? -preguntó curiosa la joven ante el extraño ensimismamiento de su acompañante.

S...sí... lo siento... no sé en qué estaba pensando, me de mucho gusto que hayas decidido eso, hoy mismo en la tarde voy a buscar que te instales bien, te va a gustar mucho la aldea.

Ya lo creo -sonrió para luego terminar con su desayuno.

Ahora tengo que ir a recoger leña ¿Irías conmigo?

Claro, siempre iba con el señor Jaken, soy muy buena escogiendo los leños.

Y así empezaron con su labor por el bosque, caminaron y se cansaron bastante pero valió la pena porque para el medio día tenían suficiente leña para no tener que hacerlo la mañana siguiente.

Por su parte Sesshomaru estaba justo como hacía varias horas, sin un rumbo qué tomar y sin poder calmar los demonnios que se debatían en su interior.

¿Por qué tan solo? Sesshomaru

¿Qué quieres? No estoy de humor para soportarte

Veo que hoy no ha sido un buen día... y dime... ¿Dónde está ese patético grupo que te acompaña? -Sesshomaru sintió como la sangre hervía dentro de él al escuchar como se refería aquella simple youkai a su... a Lin. En un rápido movimiento tomó a Kagura del kimono y la levantó un poco del suelo, los ojos de ella se tornaron llenos de furia e impotencia.

Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema y si no quieres que te mate y termines en el infierno que es donde debes estar, al lado de Naraku, mejor cierra la boca y lárgate.

¿Quién te crees? Suéltame maldito -las palabras salieron contrabajos debido al coraje y a la asfixia que el Lord le provocaba.

Sesshomaru la dejó caer con algo de fuerza sobre una gran roca cercana (más bien la arrojó contra) y luego partió en silencio. Sus intenciones no eran las de matarla ya que, como es bien sabido, le parecía interesante jugar con ella pero si escuchaba una palabra más de aquellos labios quién sabe si sería capaz de contenerse.

Luego de que la figura de cabellos blancos desapareciera en el horizonte Kagura permanecía en el suelo contra aquella roca, cada vez se veía más cegada por el rencor contra aquel youkai que hací sólo unos días tenía una actitud totalmente diferente y si bien ella sabía que sólo era un juego entre los dos, lo menos que esperaba era no ser agraviada de tal manera.

Muy bien Sesshomaru si vamos a jugar... sé por donde atacarte...

CoNTiNuaRá...

Ok, está un poco corto, pero espero poner el que sigue a la brevedad posible.

Gracias por los revews!

Diosa de Dioses: Muchas gracias por tu revew, espero no meterlos en demasiadas brncas.

sesshi23: Gracias por tu revew! Y pues espero que se vaya aclarando esa actitud de Sessho, que la verdad hasta yo sentí ganas de matarlo.

inumoonhp05: Gracias por el revew Catita! Sorry por no avisar, no te preocupes al ratito te aviso de éste (jajaja) y pues es que le estorba pero no le estorba tu entiendes ¿No?... Ey jajaja ni yo entiendo. Bueno como sea de lo de la escena es que estoy pensando algo pero no la voy a poner en el fic, luego verás.

Davinci: Muchas gracias por tu revew! Y por el dato de los futones también!

Samantha: Gracias por tu revew! Que linda :)

SOBRE QUE LIN HABLA EN TERCERA PESONA:

Lo hice porque creo que es parte de su inocencia, como que sin eso no sería ella misma. Además considerando que sólo habla con Jaken y Sessho pues... igual y nunca aprende :p

Byes!


	5. El enfrentamiento con Kagura

Nota: Sé que casi no sale Sessho pero estoy planeando el reencuentro, creo que ya viene en el próximo capítulo

_**El enfrentamiento con Kagura**_

El día terminó y como todavía no tenían un sitio fijo para Lin, Sango le dio hospedaje de nuevo en su casa. Esta nocheLin tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño, sólo a ratos ya que su mente divagaba con su amo. A la mañana siguiente se levantó y justo como el día anterior las mismas dos figuras masculinas interrumpieron y repitiendo su acción, Kuhaku llevó a Lin hasta el mismo lugar para tomar el desayuno. El tiempo pasó un poco más rápido que el día anterior, había que admitirlo, aquel joven es capaz de hacer sentir bien a alguien.

Cuando terminaron con las moras y vieron que la mañana era suya salieron a reconoces los alrededores, caminaron por largo rato hablando de cualquier cosa e incluso por un momento Lin fue capaz de mostrar una sincera sonrisa al olvidar lo que aquejaba su mente, pero fue sólo eso, un momento porque al insatnte todos los recuerdos y las crueles palabras dichas por Sesshomaru regresaron a su mente.

Cuando se vieron cansados decidieron quedarse un rato a orillas de un río algo caudaloso, el lugar era bastante bello, la hierba un poco alta, algunas flores silvestres y la sombra de un gran árbol. El viento soplaba ligeramente moviendo el cabello de Lin de un lado a otro, lo que ponía un poco nervioso a Kohaku que no podía evitar pensar en lo linda que se veía de esa forma.

Ese lugar es hermoso ¿vienes muy seguido por aquí?

S...sí, cada vez que puedo, este es un lugar especial en el que las cosas malas se van y puedes pensar en todo lo que amas.

Tu quieres mucho a tu hermana ¿Verdad?

Sí, ella es todo lo que tengo... bueno... también te tengo a ti... -las mejillas del muchacho se tornaron rojas de inmediato.

Claro, somos amigos -ella sonrió.

de repente una furte ráfaga de aire azotó entre sí las ramas del gran árbol produciendo así un estrepitoso ruido que, acompañado del sonido de las aves abandonando el lugar, logró asustar a la joven.

Es sólo viento -dijo más que nada para sí misma cuando se peraató de la realidad.

Sí, pero... no parece viento común -dijo pensativo el joven- Ven, vámonos, será mejor que regresemos a la aldea. -se puso de pie y ayudó a Lin para que hiciera lo mismo, luego pasó un brazo su espalda para darle amyor soporte ya que la fuerza del viento era demasiada y tenía que cayera.

Así caminaron un rato, el exterminador sabía que algo no adaba bien pero como sólo era un inocente paseo no llevaba ningún arma con él y ese sería un combate demasiado peligroso riesgoso. En un instante el viento cesó por completo y una aparente calma cubrió el lugar.

¿Ya paso? -preguntó temerosa y sin salir de la protección que su amigo le brindaba.

Parece pro... no estoy seguro ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sí... muchas gracias por protegerme.

Antes de que Kohaku pudiese articular cualquier respuesta aquel incontenible viento se sintió de nuevo, pero esta vez parecía que sólo los rodeaba a ellos, los árboles no se movían ni los animales parecían sentirlo, sólo ellos dos.

De...debemos... seguir adelante...

Sí -una leve respuesta en un suspiro fue tolo que pudo articular al sentir nuevamente el terror que aquellas corrientes le producían. "Mi amo siempre me protege, cuando estoy con él nunca tengo miedo" -pensó.

Continuaron caminando hasta que ya estaban muy cerca de la aldea y sentían que las cosas podían mejorar, entonces, el viento se volvió un remolino que los arrojó al suelo, el exterminador recibió un golpe considerable en su brazo derecho, con el que protegía a Lin, pero la joven salió ilesa de aquel ataque.

Vaya vaya, ya veo que Sesshomaru te dejó con este humano insignificante, jajajaja, pero que estúpido fue, no se da cuenta de que puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana -las últimas palabras fueron más para sí misma que para los humanos que yacían tendidos en el suelo.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Kagura? -gritó el juven miestras Lin escondía la cabeza en su pecho para sentirse protegida ya que los recuerdos que tenía de aquella mujer no eran muy agradables.

Jajaja ahora sí tienes actitud, veo que la edad te ha sentado bien y ahora hasta robas las humanas a otros jajajaja.-alzó amenazante su abanico- Pero ahora no importa mucho, los dos van a morir, eso le enseñará su lección.

Kohaku se vio inposibilitado para atacar a la youkai así que decidió intentar proteger a Lin con su cuerpo.

¡Detente! malvada mujer, no te atrevas a atacar a Lin o te las verás conmigo -esa era la conocida voz de un pequeño youkai verde que, al contrario de su costumbre, había hecho una oportuna aparición.

¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Quién te llamó? -ahora se mostraba más exasperada. El exterminador al sentir al sirviente de Sesshomaru pensó que ahora tenía buenas posibilidades de salvar a la joven quién permanecía inmóvi con el rostro aún enterrado en su pecho.

Ya te lo dije, no le vas a hacer nada a Lin, así que más te vale irte antes de que tengas que pelear con el gran Jaken.

Al reconocer esta familiar voz la joven reaccionó un poco, alzó la mirada hasta el punto en el que calculaba podría ver al joukai y así fue, lo encontró con la mirada y de inmediato se alejó de Kohaku para correr a su encuentro.

¡Señor Jaken! Ha venido a rescatarnos, usted ha venido a rescatarnos y el Señor Sesshomaru tambien ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad Señor Jaken? Él también ha venido a rescatar a Lin.

Pero qué ingenua eres, niña ¿No lo sabes? Ahora Sesshomaru viaja solo, ya se cansó de llevar a tantos estorbos consigo.

No... -un leve suspiro fue todo lo que se escuchó de sus labios mientras caía de rodillas rendida ente las palabras de Kagura.

El señor Sesshomaru no está pero yo te daré tu merecido, ¡Vamos, ven y enfréntame! -la retó el youkai. Mientras Kohaku buscaba alguna forma de enfrentarla o huir de aquella todavía peligrosa situación.

Pero qué tonte eres ¿Cómo puedes retarme? ¿Qué no sabes que con tu inútil fuerza jamás podrás hacerme nada?

"Pero... claro, si los exterminara ahora mismo seguramente Sesshomaru podría oler la sangre y regresaría para resusitarlos, no, no vale la pena... es mejor esperar" -luego de razonar ésto sólo se montó en su pluma para murmurar algo mientras se alejaba.- Pero ni crean que las cosas se van a quedar así...

Una vez que la youkai se había perdido en el horizonte los que se encontraban en el suelo pudieron bajar la guardia.

Muchas gracias -dijo Kohaku dirigiéndose a Jaken mientras sujetaba su brazo derecho para detener un poco la sangre que brotaba.

no lo hice por ti, lo hice por ella... se encuentra bastante mal... y todo es por... ya me voy, no tengo nada que hacer entre humanos inferiores -dio media vuelta y antes de que diese el primer paso para alejarse sintió como la suave mano de Lin se aferraba a uno de sus tobillos.

¿Es cierto? ¿Es cierto lo que esa mujer dijo? ¿El señor Sesshomaru tampoco lo quiere a usted? Dígame... ¿Usted también hizo algo malo como Lin?

No Lin, ni tú ni yo hicimos nada malo, no sé por que el amo tomó esa decisión pero no es tu culpa... pero de cualquier manera es mejor que te acostumbres porque dudo mucho que las cosas vuelvan a se como antes. -dicho ésto la humana dejó libre al youkai y éste se marcho en silencio.

Lin... será mejor que regresemos a la aldea, ahí estaremos a sallvo.

Sí...-al voltear a ver a Kohaku se percató de la herida de su brazo y de que ésta fue causada en su intento de protegerla.-Esa herida... fue por mi culpa ¿Verdad?

Claro que no, no digas eso, fue por culpa de Kagura, ella nos atacó.

La joven se acercó y quitó la mano que oprimía la herida para poder examinarla de cerca, luego de hacerlo se agachó un poco para rasgar la parte de abajo de su kimono, luego tomó el pedazo de tela y lo usó como vendaje para la herida de su amigo.

Con esto te vas a sentir mejor mientras llegamos a la aldea.- luego sonrió, con lo que Kóhaku no pudo evitar sonrjarse enormemente y así partieron su camino de regreso, preciados momentos en los que el muchacho buscaba una explicación creíble para su hermana ya que no quería preocuparla, más ahora que Inuyasha y Aome no se encontraban cerca.

Muy lejos de ahí Sesshomaru se encontraba recostado en un pequeño claro del bosque, no porque estuviese cansado, sino porque no había un lugar al cual dirigirse. De repente junto con una leve ráfaga de viento pudo percibir un leve olor a sangre.

Esta sangre es de... aquel humano... Lin -instintivamente se puso de pie mirando a la dirección de donde provenía el viento- Maldición... ¡Maldición! -dijo bastante exasperado- Pero... no.. no puedo volver, además quizás no sea nada esa no es una herida que ponga en riesgo la vida de nadie. -luego empezó a caminar pues ya no le era posible permanecer calmado. "No puedo volver porque si lo hago... quizás ya no pueda alejarme de nuevo"

Anduvo un rato hasta que una conocida figura femenina apareció impidiéndole el paso.

Creí que te había dejado muy claro que no te aparecieras más por aquí.

Pero qué descortés eres, yo simplemente vine a avisarte de un pequeño percanse que tuvo el nuevo custodio de tu humana jajajaja. Aunque debo decir que fue muy valiente ya que de no ser por él quién sabe si la humana estaría viva.

Con éso Kagura provocó aún más la furia de Sesshomaru, quién con un ráido movimiento la tomó por el cuello soltando un poco de veneno.

Maldita seas... si te atreves a lastimar a Lin... te juro que lo que sucedió con Naraku será poco comparado con lo que va a suceder contigo.-luego la dejó caer y se marchó pero ésta vez con dirección a la aldea.- "Será mejor que permanezca cerca"

La youkai no fue capaz de emitir palabra alguna debido a la esfixia y al veneno, sólo cayó al suelo y empezó a respirar agitadamente.

"Imbécil... pero ésto no se va a quedar así, no importa qué tenga qué hacer la vida de esa humana va a ser mía y no vas a resucitarla"

Así llegaron a la aldea y como Sango y los demás parecían no estar en casa, decidieron ir con la anciana Kaede para que curara la herida del joven.

Vaya, pero esa es una herida muy grande ¿Cómo te la hiciste? -preguntó la anciana mientras retiraba el improvisado vendaje de Lin.

Fue... un mountro nos atacó en el bosque, pero no es nada grave. -Lin lo miró un poco desconcertada por su respuesta pero prefirió no decir nada.

Deben tener cuidado.- ambos jóvenes asintieron.

Cuando Kaede terminó de curar la herida Lin y Kohaku fueron hasta la casa de él y se sentaron en el umbral de la puerta a mirar el ocaso.

Kohaku...¿Tiene algo de malo que se enteren de lo que pasó hoy?

No... lo que sucede es que no tiene caso preocupar a los demás.

No quieres que sepan que fue ella que me quería a mi ¿Verdad?

No es eso, es lo que te dije.

Es que es mi culpa que Kagura ande por aquí. -instintivamente en un intento por convencerla de que estava equivocada el joven tomó su mano sutilmente.

Soy tu amigo... y... te voy a proteger... nada es tu culpa. -al terminar de hablar se dio cuenta de que sujetaba una de las manos de Lin e inmediatamente la soltó al tiempo en que se ruborizaba notoriamente, aunque la chica pareció no notarlo.

Muchas gracias eres muy bueno conmigo, no sé qué haría sin ti ahora que estoy sola, bueno no, Lin no está sola porque tú estás aquí conmigo.

Kohaku se sintió muy nervioso de alguna manera esa amiga suya tenía ese efecto en él, hacía que sintiera cosas por las que nunca antes había pasado y que eran agradables, extrañas pero agradables. Pensaba en una explicación posible para todo aquello mientras estaban en silencio contemplando el panorama, creyo que era por su amistad pero él tenía otras amigas y nada era como con Lin, también se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que fuese por la necesidad de protegerla pero igual llegó a la comclusión de que no era eso. "Tal vez... tal vez es algo más tal vez me..¿Me gusta Lin? -esta simple idea hizo que se sonrojara- Quizás sí... pero... y ella ´Qué siente por el hermano de Inuyasha?... no, no creo... porque ha sido como un padre para ella...¿Y si se lo pregunto?... No, mejor después, creo que primero necesito hablar con alguien, ojalá que Miroku llegue pronto" (N/A: a buen santo se encomienda)

Cuando el cielo estaba bastante oscuro y el frío empezaba a sentirse se escucharon algunas voces a lo lejos.

Ya vienen -dijo Kohaku aliviado pensando que pronto podría hablar con su cuñado sobre Lin.

Sí, vamos a encontrarlos -le respondió la chica levantándose con su habitual sonrisa. él asintió y así los dos caminaron hasta encontrar a una pareja joven cada uno con un niño pequeño dormido en brazos y a tresn niñas caminando alrededor suyo, todos parecían bastante cansados.

Hola ¿Kohaku qupe te pasó en el brazo? -preguntó Sango a notar inmediatamente los vendajes.

Nada... sólo una herida, no es nada. Vengan niñas -les dijo tomando a dos de ellas de las manos- Vamos a su casa. -Lin tomó a la más pequeña y la llevó en brazos.

Entraron todos a la casa de la pareja, los niños a dormir y lo hombres se despidieron para ir donde Kohaku y dejar a las damas descansar. Cuando Miroku y Kohaku se preparaban para dormir el más joven decidió empezar la conversación que tanto esperaba y también temía.

Mi... Miroku...¿Podemos hablar?

Claro mi joven amigo ¿De qué quieres hablar?

De...de...este... de Lin...-ante la inesperada petición del muchacho y presintiendo el rumbo que la plática tendría, un lividinoso brillo se asomó traicinero en los ojos del pervertido monje. (N/A: no piensen mal, él nada con Lin, es sólo que esa mirada lividinosa la tiene siempre que se abla de mujeres)

CoNTiNuaRá...

**Muchas gracias** a tod quienes se han tomado la molestie de leer ésto y **muchísimas gracias **a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejar un review, significa mucho para mi.

sesshi23: muchísimas gracias por tus reviews, me encantan! Espero que este capi no esté tan corto :p y pues aunque como ya lo dije no tiene mucho de Sessho ya se aproxima el reencuentro cin Lin. Ojalá que te guste.

inumoonhp05: Hello pues gracias por tu review! De verdad que me gusta leerlos. Que conste que hace buen rato que te dije que iba a subir este capítulo (y por cierto quedaste de llamarme si ni lo haces te metes en un GRAN lío). Y pues tengo pensado terminar el fic antes de irme... espero.

Byes!


	6. El atentdo contra Lin

Notas:

Ahora sí, aquí pasa lo que creo que todas esperábamos. Y disculpen tanto cambio de escena (señalada con ) pero lo hice así para dar a entender algunas cosas que pasaban simultáneamente.

**_El atentdo contra Lin_**

Muy bien, lo sabía, te gusta la pequeña Lin y era de esperarse porque es una jovencita muy hermosa.

No... no... es que somos amigos... pero.

No digas más como te lo dije ella te gusta, te pone nervioso y lo más importante -en este punto la voz del monje se tornó seria- sientes la necesidad de protegerla y hacerla feliz sin importar qué pase.

S...sí..

Eso es muy natural a tu edad, te estás enamorando y lo mejor es que se lo digas.

¿Decírselo? Pero ella no siente lo mismo por mi.

¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Después de todo ustedes se llevan muy bien.

Pues sí... pero... no lo sé.

Creo que deberías decíselo -agregó el monje poniendo una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Kohaku.

Es... está bien, mañana se lo diré.

Te deseo mucha suerte. -Kohaku asintió y luego ambos se prepararon para dormir.

Sesshomaru caminó toda la noche en dirección a la aldea pues luego de la amenaza de Kaura sabía que no era lo mejor dejar a Lin sola, no podía arriesgar su vida sólo por su tonta debilidad.

Kagura utilizó las primeras horas de la noche para recuperarse un poco de las heridas en su cuello. Cuando se sintió mejor partió en busca de una antigua compañera.

Por fin te encuentro, necesito que hagas algo.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kagura -respondió una inexpresiva voz.

Claro, claro, necesito que robes el alma de la acompañante de Sesshomaru, no te preocupes yo me encargaré de él.

No tengo por qué hacerlo... esa humana tiene un buen espíritu -la niña albina dio media vuelta con intenciones de marcharse pero inmediatamente la manipuladora de los vientos se lo impidió poniéndose en su camino.

Vamos Kanna tampoco tienes razones para no hacerlo, no me digas que ahora proteges a los humanos. Además... ese espejo se ve algo opaco, apuesto a que un par de almas jóvenes le caerían bien.

De acuerdo, lo haré, mañana al medio día.-luego de tomar esta fácil desición, ya que en verdad nada le importaba, sólo se marchó en silencio sosteniendo el espejo con ambas manos.

Muy bien, prepárate Sesshomaru porque esta vez vas a saber que conmigo no se juega.

El Sol se encontraba casi en su punto máximo, Sango y su familia habían salido de nuevo en una excursión a una aldea cercana donde estaban haciendo un trabajo. Kohaku decidió no alejarse demasiado de la aldea ya que así sería más fácil defenderse, y a Lin, de un nuevo ataque.

Casi es medio día ¿Verdad?.

Sí -respondió tímidamente el muchacho que intentaba darse valor para poner enpráctica los consejos de su cuñado.

Mira Kohaku, los arbustos se mueven, quizás sea un conejo.-se puso de pie y caminó con cudado para no espantar al "conejo".

Pero antes de que llegara hasta su destino, la figura de una niña de piel lechosa sosteniendo un espejo apareció ente ella.

Sesshomaru estaba ya considerablemente cerca de la aldea cuando fue interrumpido por Kagura que llegó sobre su pluma, pero su actitud ya no era desafiante, ahora parecía bastante tranquila y hasta seductora.

Buenos días, Sesshomaru -le dijo mientras bajaba de la pluma.

¿Qué quieres? -el youkai se detuvo dándole la espalda.

no seas tan desconsiderado, he venido a hacer las pases contigo.

Lárgate, no me interesa verte.

¿Es acaso tan grave lo que intenté hacerle a la humana? -Sesshomaru no respondió.

¡Lin! -su amigo corrió hasta ella y la tomó de la mano alejándola del peligroso espejo de Kanna. -Corre Lin, vete ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? -preguntó a la niña.

Kohaku, vámonos -Lin lo jaló de la mano.

No, vete tú, si ella llega hasta la aldea sería muy peligroso para todos los habitantes, vete de prisa.

No me voy a ir sin ti, tú me protegiste de Kagura y no te voy a dejar solo, Lin puede ser de ayuda.

Veo que en verdad tienen sentimientos puros, sus almes deben ser muy buenas -señaló la niña albina haciendo brillar su espejo.

¡Vete! -Kuhaku se soltó de Lin para atacar a Kanna con una espada que llevaba en la espalda pero fue inútil puesto que su intento fue ágilmente evadido.

Muy vien, creo que necesito hacer algo más para que me perdones -Kagura empezó a acercarse al youkai con su apariencia seductora "Qué imbécil eres, no sabes que en estos momentos el alma de tu querida humana está siendo robada jajaja y luego voy a destrozar su cuarpo lo suficiente para que ni tu espada pueda resucitarla".

Te dije que te largaras -Sesshomaru interrumpió el paso lento al que se acercaba la youkai.

Maldito -Kagura no sabía qué más hacer- No entiendo como es que el gran Sesshomaru pueda molestarse tanto por algo tan insignificante como una humana. ¿No recuerdas lo bien que nos llevábamos?.

No seas ridícula eso era un juego.

Kanna, luego de esquivar el ataque, apareció justo enfrente de Lin y su espejo empezó a brillar, la humana esperaba que su alma fuese irremediablemente arrebatada, abrió los ojos de par en par viendo fijamente al frente mientras un fugaz pensamiento aparecía en su mente. "Mi señor, mi señor Sesshomaru... Lin lo... yo te amo mi señor"

Justo en el momento en el que el alma de Lin iba a salir de su cuerpo para adentrarse en el espejo de Kanna, una figura masculina se interpuso haciendo que su alma fuese robada para salval la de si "amiga".

Kohaku... -susurró al ver a su amigo caer al suelo sin respiración, luego bajó hasta su nivel para intentar hacerlo reaccionar- ¡Kohaku despierta! ¡Despierta por favor! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?. -Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, todos los rastros de vida habían lo habían abandonado.

Vaya, me has facilitado las cosas, ahora sólo falta la mujer.

Por supuesto que era un juego ¿Pero no te das cuenta de lo patético que eres? Defiendes a una humana tonta. -Pero las palabras de Kagura ya no llegaban a Sesshomaru, ahora sólo escuchaba como si Lin lo estuviese llamando, así que guiado en parte por instinto, presentimiento y su olfato partió lo más rápido que le fue posible hacia donde se encontraba su pequeña protegida.

¡Sesshomaru! Maldición -Kagura de prisa lanzó sus cuchillas contra el príncipe de las tierras de oeste pero él las esquivó fácilmente pero luego desenvainar a Toukijin y blandirla con impresionante velocidad antes de seguir su camino. Su ataque creó grandes rasguños en la tierra y muy graves heridas a Kagura, tanto que sólo el tiempo diría si serían mortales o no.

Mal.. maldito... -el último susurro que se escuchó de la youkai entes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

Lin sostenía en sus brazos a Kohaku, sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas y su voz totalmente paralizada, "Mi amo, por favor, mi amo Sesshomaru, por favor, ayúdame", era lo único que podía pensar mientras veía cómo se incrementaba rápidamente el brillo en el espejo de Kanna.

Todo parecía perdido cuando de la nada apareció una blanca y veloz figura que con un rápido movimiento fue capaz de penetrar el espejo roba-almas y así salvar a su protegida.

La niña retrocedió unos pasos con la fuerza del golpe y luego observó cómo un alma escapaba de su espejo roto y se dirigía al joven que recientemente la había perdido, al verse derrotada pero sin que eso le importase mucho simplemente dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse ante la fría mirada de un Sesshomaru que entendía que ella no era la culpable "Simplemente fue un peon de Kagura".

El youkai se cercioró de que la niña se perdiera entre los árboles y luego dirigió su mirada hasta Lin, quién todavía se encontraba sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, sosteniendo a un inconciente Kohaku y con la cristalina mirada sobre él. Dejó al humano con delicadeza en el pasto para poder ponerse de pie y caminar hacia su amo, en un principio sus pasos eran torpes y muy lentos pero rápidamente se tornaron más y más ágiles hasta que llegó y sin estar todavía segura de que no fuese un espejismo, se abrazó de él con mucha fuerza aferránsode a sus ropas y enterrando el rostro en su pecho.

Al sentir a Lin abrazarlo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda para dar paso a un cálido sentimiento en su pecho y a unas enormes ganas de corresponder el abrazo "Lin... no lo entiendo ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que ocasionas pequeña Lin?

CoNTiNuaRa...

Hello

Pues ahora resulta que tengo un problema con el teclado y resulta casi imposible escribir así que muy a mi pesar tuve que dejar hasta aquí este capítulo (por fortuna que ya tenía algo) pero a ver si puedo resolver ésto mañana mismo para seguirle.

Muchas Gracias

Sesshi23: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me das muchos animos, espero que este capi te haya gustado. Y lo siento por no decirte mas pero en verdad escribir es mas bien copiar y pegar ahora, a y creo ue el próximo capi ya es el último.

inumoonhp05: pues con o sin review sé que lo lees así que igual gracias a y el otro día no me llamaste eeeeeeeee

Y gracias todos quienes lo lean, significa mucho par mi.


	7. Yo también

Disculpen la tardanza pero estoy hecha un desorden total, en un par de días me voy de viaje y me quedo mes y medio casi sin compu :( por eso mi prisa de terminarlo. Extraño nombre del capítulo pero más adelante cobra sentido.

_**"Yo también"**_

Utilizando todas sus fuerzas para autocontrolarse permaneció justo como estaba, sin moverse un milímetro. Al paso de unos momentos la joven humana lo liberó del abrazo para quedarse de pie frente a él pero con la mirada clavada en el piso, temía mucho mirarlo a los ojos porque, aunque la hubiese salvado como siempre, temía que estuviera todavía enojado por aquella cosa que lla desconocía.

Un leve movimiento se escuchó detrás de Lin, lo cual provocó que volteara y al ver a su amigo que recién despertada fue hasta él par ayudarlo a incorporarse.

¿Te encuentras bien Kohaku?

Sí.. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Y Kanna?

Ella se marchó, el señor Sesshomary llegó justo a tiempo. -estas palabras hicieron que el todavía algo aturdido joven se percatara de la presencia del youkai y al verlo se pusiera de pie todavía con la ayuda de Lin.

Mu.. muchas gracias señor. -Sesshomaru lo miraba fíamente, con desprecio e inclusive algo de odio.

Un extraño silencio cayó en el lugar, al youkai no tenía intenciones de decir nada y los humanos se habían quedado sin palabras, o más bien ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir lo que en verdad pensaba. Al darse cuanta de la situacion el príncipe de las tierras del oeste se sdio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Lin tenía enormes deseos de ir tras de él y preguntarle el por qué de su desición ¿Por qué ya no la quería más? Pero no tuvo las agallas, temía que las cosas empeoraran, pero ¿Podían empeorar?.

Ya... ya me siento mejor, ve con él, debes decirle todo lo que quieras ahora porque tal vez luego sea demasiado tarde -Kohaku habló con suavidad intentando darle confianza a su "amiga" para que fuera, aunque por dentro sabía lo que pasaba "Ella lo ama, no es... no es como yo pensaba, en verdad lo ama y está sufriendo mucho por su desprecio, no puedo verla así, no puedo ver como sufre por su culpa. Pero... él es un ser muy frío ¿Y si en verdad la desprecia? ¿Y si no quiere que esté con él? No, eso no puede ser, si no, no la hubiese tenido como su protegida todo este tiempo".

Pero... -Lin dudaba de lo que si amigo le decía, no sabía si ir detrás de su amo sería lo mejor pero ¿Y si no iba? Estonces la duda de por qué su cambio tam abrupto seguría en su mente "Pero qué tonta soy, debe ser por Lady Kagura desde que está con ella ha cambiado... no debo ir"

Anda, ve, antesde que se aleje más.

No, muchas gracias por preocuparte Kohaku, pero no puedo ir, él ya no me quiere y no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso -su voz sonaba llena de tristeza y melancolía- Vamos a la aldea, aún estás débil, además no quiero que Kagura nos encuentre aquí.

Sí -ahora estaba más tranquilo, porque sentía que no la perdería, por lo menos no tan pronto.

Y así los dos emprendiaron su corto trayecto de regreso a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Sesshomaru caminaba por el bosque alejándose un de aquel lugar cuando se topó con un pequeñño obstáculo verde en su camino, su primera intencón fue pasar por encima de él, pero se detuvo esperando algunas palabras del sapo, pero Jaken no habló, sólo lo miraba con ojos lastimeros.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Jaken? -pero no hubo respuesta, el pequeño youkai esperaba poder decirle algo, pero en ese momento las lapabras no salieron -cosa extraña en él-, no sintió nada más que una tristeza inmensa por lo que su amo hacía. - Jaken.. -prosiguió Sesshomaru- vámonos.-luego empezó a caminar, pero sin pasar por encima del youkai.

Los oidos del sirviente no podían creer lo que escuchaban, ¿Su amo lo dajba volver? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y luego de los instantes que le tomó raccionar empezó a correr hacia su amo.

¡Espéreme amo bonito! ¡Amo bonito!

Una vez que se encontraba a espaldas de su amo no tuvo más que silvar para que los dragones salieran de atrás de unos árboles para correr hasta donde se encontraban su amo y Jaken.

Llegaron hasta un sitio ya conocido, aquel lugar en el que habían pasado tantas noches... sus últimas noches juntos. Sesshomaru se detuvo ante el árbol más frondoso del sitio y así permaneció un buen rato, sólo mirando las ramas moverse, mientras, Jaken lo observaba desde un sitio algo alejaso, tratando de conservar una distancoa prudente considerando que todavía no estaba seguro de qué es lo que haría su amo bonito.

Llegaron a casa de Kohaku y entraron los dos, el joven exterminador estaba casi repuesto por completo pero aún así Lin insistió en que se recostase y así lo hizo. Se encontraba ahora en el furtón con los ojos cerrados en parte para descansar y en parte para poder pensar un poco sobre lo sucedido, su "amiga" lo miraba sentada sobre sus rodillas su mirada era triste y ausente, estaba preocupada por Kohaku pero también pensaba en su amo y en cómo la había rescatado "Tal vez si ahora voy con él, tal vez si ahora le pido perdón por lo que hice... quizás me deje volver con él". El contacto de una cálida mano que se posó sobre la suya la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Deberías buscarlo, iremos más tarde cuando regresen mi hermana y su familia, ahora es muy peligroso porque no sabemos dónde esté Kagura.

¿Ir a buscarlo? ¿Tú crees?

Claro que sí -sonrió leve y falsamente, sabía que eso era lo que ella deseaba, estar con su querido amo y aunque tuviese que entregarla él mismo, estaba dispuesto a verla feliz, además de que así podría verla de vez en cuando y hablar con ella aunque fuese como amigos.

¿Tú irás conmigo? Porque no quiero ir sola.. me... da miedo.

No te preocupes -tomó con más firmeza la mano de Lin- te lo dije, iremos cuando regrese mi hermana, así será más seguro porque Kirara puede acompañarnos. Por ahora descansa, yo iré por algo de agua al pozo. -se levantó tentamente-

No, estás muy débil -lo detuvo con un movimiento y le tomó el brazo- yo iré.

La verdad era que el agua no hacía falta pero era un pretexto que el muchacho buscaba para poder estar solo unos instantes y pensar qué le diría a su hermana... y a Sesshomaru de ser necesario.

Es muy peligroso que salgas ahora, no sabemos si Kagura te está buscando, es mejor que te escondas. -con ésto la nujer lo soltó y él se fue a buscar el agua.

Mientras caminaba abajo los fuertes rayos del Sol pensaba en cómo reaccionaría Sesshomaru, si en verdad le importarían los sentimientos de Lin. "Si la rechaza ella se sentirá mal porque tendrá que quedarse en la aldea- Entonces... ella va a estar triste, pero conmigo -una punzada en el pecho lo hizo detenerse unos segundos- y con el tiempo lo va a olvidar...¿Lo va a olvidar? En primer lugar... ¿Cómo se pudo enamorar del alguien que es como su padre? No lo entiendo -otra punzada- ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué este enojo? -llegó al pozo y apoyó las manos en el borde mirando al fondo, como si de ahí fuese a obtener la respuesta que buscaba- Quiero que se quede a mi lado y no con él -una tercepa punzada apareció como aviso de que algo no era correcto y él lo sabía- No, él la tiene que aceptar de vuelta, no puedo verda sufrir así, aunque con eso sa vaya de mi lado"

Luego llenó los baldes de agua y emprendió al camino de vuelta, estaba seguro que lo que hiba a hacer pero no sabía cómo.

Mientras tanto, Lin se quedó sentada en una esquina de la caza, recargada en sus rodillas, no le gustaba estar sola y en silencio le daba niedo "Siempre ha sido así" -pensaba.

En un sitio no muy alejado de ahí Jaken había decidido alejarse un poco más de su amo luego de un intento interrumpido -por un golpe- de decirle algo sobre Lin. Se encontraba detrás de una pequeña colina cercana, caminaba en círculos pero con mucha lentitud apoyándose en su báculo, se le notaba ausente, totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos.

No puede ser ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Va a dejar a la niña latosa con ese humano? Es una humana muy molesta pero aprecia mucho al amo bonito y no se merece ésto, hasta estuvo llorando por el amo, y todo culpa de esa odiosa mujer demonio...

¿Qué dijiste Jaken? -una helada voz lo dejó paralizado por unos momentos, cuando por fin fue capaz de girarse y ver su mirada casi asesina, empezó a tartamudear.

E..a..amo.. es...es..que...yo no dije nada...

Si no me explicas inmediatamente lo que acabas de decir te voy a aniquilar.

S...sí amo... lo que pasa es que... -de un momento a otro su dificultad para hablar desapareció y empezó a pronunciar palabras muy fluída mente pero sin pensarlas- Es que sé que Lin es una humana muy latosa porque no para de hablar en todo el día pero ella lo aprecia mucho, amo, siempre se preocupa por usted y lo espera cuando no está y ella no quiere quedarse con ese humano en esa horrible aldea.

Dijiste que Lin estuvo llorando

Sí -su tono cambió a uno más sombrío- Una noche ella lo siguió,amo, y cuando regresó... no sé que haya visto o pensado pero estuvo llorando todo el día hasta que no pudo más y el sueño la venció.

Sesshomaru ahora se daba cuenta de cómo habían sucedido las cosas y del terrible error que había cometido. así que sólo se dio media vuelta y se fue, tenía que pensar qué hacer, cómo remediar la situación que él mismo con su gran estupidez había causado.

El cierlo empezaba a teñirse de varios todos de rojo y rosa cuando se escucharon varias conocidas voces afuera de la casa en la que ellos se mantenían.

Ya llegaron -dijo Kohaku interrumpiendo un poco la conversación que mantenían sobre algún asunto algo trivial, lo importante era no estar en silencio.

¿Vamos a ir? -ella conocía la respuesta pero ahora más que nunca necesitaba sentirse apoyada.

sí, le diré a mi hermana que nos preste a Kirara.

Lin asintió y así ambos salieron para encontrarse y saludar a los recién llegados, así lo hicieron y luego el joven exterminador pidió a Sango que le prestase a su gatita argumentando que quería llevar a Lin a dar un paseo, ésto a la hermana -que estaba bien enterada gracias a Miroku- no le pareció extraño y aceptó. Lin se despidió muy amable y agradecidamente por todas las atenciones que le habían brindado y entonces partieron en busca de Sesshomaru.

Estaba el Sol a punto de ocultarse por completo cuando los jóvenes llegaron al lugar donde Lin fue "estregada" por su amo. Notaron de inmediato que no había nadie más que Ah y Uhn.

Él va a regresar aquí, lo siento.-dijo lis bajándose de la gata.

Está bien. -él también bajó y así Kirara recuperó su forma habitual.

Muchas gracias por todo Kohaku, tú has sido muy amable conmigo.

¿Somos amigos no? ¿Y siempre lo seremos no?

Claro, siempre podrás contar conmigo. -Lin sonrió feliz, Kahaku iba a responder pero sólo hizo una seña con los ojos para que la joven volteara tras de sí.

Entonces pudo verlo, su amo se acercaba a paso lento, como solía hacerlo. Lin empezó a temblar un poco, caminó hasta encontrarse frente a él.

Amo Sesshomaru -se inclinó haciendo una reverencia y permaneció así intentando demostrar su arrepentimiento por algo que había hecho mal- Lo siento mucho, sé que hice algo malo, algo muy malo, pero prometo que no lo voy a hacer de nuevo.

¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Lin? la muchacha lo miró sorprendida pero de inmediato retomó su reverencia y habló.

No lo sé, he pensado mucho pero no sé qué hice mal, pero prometo que voy a ser buena... -Lin interrumpió sus palabras porque se dio cuenta, o eso pensó, de lo que había hecho mal. - Ya lo sé, amo, ya sé qué hice mal.

¿Qué fue?

Lin lo... yo lo seguí una nocche, amo... lo siento, no sé por qué lo hice pero prometo no hacerlo nunca más -las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin control de sus ojos y en un intento de evitarlo agarró con fuerza su kimono.

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio y dirigió su mirada hasta el chico que al entender lo que pasaba se montó en Kirara y se marchó en silencio pero con una sensación muy ambigua, por un lado estaba contento porque ella lo estaría pero por otro lado sentía una gran tristeza por haberla perdido. -Amigos... por siempre,. Lin. -sólo un susurro se escuchó en el viento.

Tú no hiciste nada malo, Lin. -la chica lo miró a los ojos bastande dudosa. -¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte aquí? -Sesshomaru hizo esa pregunta con frialdad pero en su interior sabía que de la respuesta dependía mucho.

Sí, sí, este es el hogar de Lin, quiero quedarme aquí, con el señor Jaken y con Ah y Uhn y con usted amo porque... porque no quiero estar lejos, amo Sesshomaru yo lo quiero mucho. -de inmediato Lin se sonrojó y se arrepintió da her dicho eso "Al amo no le gustan las muestras de afecto"

Lin... yo también... vámonos.

El corazón de la joven humana dio un vuelco y de inmediato una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se sentía bastante extraño, algo totalmente nuevo y desconocido, por primera vez sabía que la persona a la que más quería en el mundo también la quería, era un sentimiento de felicidad que no se podía asemejar con nada.

Sí -respondió de inmediato y luego volteó hacia atrás esperando ver a su amigo pero al notar que no estaba no supo qué hacer, claro que en la actual situación su única opción era guardar silencio y seguir a su amo "Gracias Kohaku"

El dragón de dos cabezas emitió un sonido de felicidad al tiempo en que se levantaba para seguir a su casi completo grupo. Por su parte Jaken estaba muy ensimismado pensando en si había hecho lo correcto no al decirle aquello a su amo, pero fuer súbitamente interrumpido por el bramar de dos dragones.

¿Pero qué sucede? - salió corriendo en dirección a los dragones y cuando llegó vio como se alejaban, los alcanzó ya regañándoles pero se detuvo al ver cómo la "fastidiosa" humana estaba ahí de nuevo, siguiendo a su amo. -¿Lin?

¡Señor Jaken! ¡No se quede atrás! -el pequeño youkai aceleró el paso hasta que alcanzó a la humana.

¿No es bueno estar todos juntos de nuevo? .preguntó Lin

Sí Lin.

Un entristecido Kohaku llegó a la aldea para encontrarse con su hermana y su cuñado en el umbral de la puerta, ambos lo miraron desconcertados al darse cuenta de que estaba solo.

Kohaku...

Ella regresó con el hermano de Inuyasha, es donde va a estar mejor. -se adelantó a la pregunta que sabía que vendría y luego entró a su casa dándoles a entender que quería estar solo, que eso era lo que necesitaba.

"Espero que seas muy feliz, yo voy a estar aqui cada vez que me necesites"

Algo avanzada la noche el frío empezó a sentirse pero Lin no lo hacía, ella sólo pensaba en lo feliz que era y en como es que su amo la quería "Yo también" esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su corazón.

Pasaremos aquí la noche. -indicó el príncipe de las tierras del oeste cuando se encontraban en un claro en el bosque.

Sí -Lin respondió presurosa.

El drgón se recostó en el sitio que creyó más cómodo, Jaken se recargó en él dejando el báculo por un lado cerrando de inmediato los ojos "Hoy fue un día muy agitado". Lin se disponía a hacer lo mismo cuando una vos la llamó.

Lin -Sesshomaru no la miró sólo dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

La joven miró al youkai verde, se encontraba dormido, luego miró a las dos cabezas y ambas entreabriron los ojos para luego cerrarlos de nuevo. Empezó a correr en dirección de su amo.

Sesshomaru no caminó mucho hasta encontrarse en un sitio inimaginable, muy hermoso, en donde el pasto estaba tapizado por pequeñas flores de color rosa muy claro cuyo perfume llenaba el ambiente de un aroma hipnotizante. Rodeada de árboles frondosos se encontraba una roca negra que daba la impresión de haber sido sutilmente tallada.

El poderoso youkai se recostó en el suelo, sobre las flores, y se recargó en la roca negra, Lin lo miraba a cierta distancia preguntándose si debía hacer lo que ahora creía. Al ver la duda en el rostro de su pequeña Lin, Sesshomaru le indicó que se acercase con breve movimiento. Ella lo hizo, se acercó y se recostó a su lado pero muy cerca de él, dejando su cabeza reposar sobre la estola de su amado youkai, luego cerró los ojos y aspiró ese tan característico olor de su amo. Relajó todo su cuerpo esperando quedarse dormida de aquella forma pero sus intenciones se vieron frustradas por un brazo que acarició su cabello. Aquel contacto la hizo sentirse muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que alguien, y en especial su amo la acariciaban de tal forma.

Buenas noches, Lin.

Buenas noches, amo Sesshomaru.

Entonces pudo por fin relajarse y poco a poco sintiendo aquellos suaves movimientos sobre su cabello se quedó dormida sabiendo que pasaría toda la noche así con el ser a quien amaba, de quien estaba enamorada "Ahora lo entiendo... te amo mi señor".

FiN...

Hello pues aquí está ojalá que les haya gustado porque me costó un poquito de trabajo hacerlo :p

Primero que nada estoy pensando en hacer un **_capítulo extra_** ya digamos con lo que pasa ahora que Lin sabe que lo ama y que Sessho admitió que la quiere, pensé en hacerle continuación pero no estoy muy segura.

Si quieren capítulo o conti o nada jajaja sólo diganlo please a y si me ayudan diciendo si quieren una escena un poco más...ínitma entre Lin y Sessho, pues se los agradecería mucho.

Si hago capítulo extra sería antes del viernes y si es continuación vería la forma de publicarla lo más pronto posible.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODS AQUES QUIENES LEYERON EL FIC Y EN ESPECIAL A LAS QUE DEJARON REVIEW ¡¡¡¡1000 GRACIAS!

inumoonhp05: Grax por los reviews. No te preocupes tu capítulo de inuXaome se está cocinando jajaja. Y gracias por interceder por mi con la chava del otro fic, tienes influencias porque creo que ya no está enojada jajaja.

sesshi23: Gracias por leer el fic y por los reviews! Mi intención no era poner de depravado loco a Kohaku, espero no ser víctima de tu ira ni de tus ninjas. Ojalá que se haya corregido eso al final, porque mi intención era ponerlo como tierno que la quiere pero la deja ir. Si no lo arreglé espero mis buenos jitomatazos ok? Byes!

ayime: gracias por leerlo y por los reviews! Mu diste muchos ánimos.

sesshoumaru & rin:gracias por leerlo y por los reviews! Ojalá que te haya gustado el final.


	8. Fin 20

Hello, pues aquí volvemos con la conversación de sesshomaru y su conciencia, entonces la conciencia es con "" y Sessho con - pero yo aviso cuando empiece la plática de Sesho con Sessho. Y en esa conversación lo que son acotaciones o alcaraciones de si estaba enojado, triste, caminando, etc, las puse entre paréntesis. Creo que ni yo le entiendo a mis explicaciones.

_**Fin 2.0**_

Algunas noches sin luna han pasado desde aquellos trágicos días en los que Lin permaneció lejos de su amo, pero ahora las cosas son completamente diferentes. Sesshomaru sigue siendo frío y callado pero ella lo siente diferente, como si ya no estuviese distante. cada noche sucedía lo mismo, Sesshomaru buscaba un lugar algo apartado de su sirviente y los dragones para pasar la noche al lado de Lin y acariciar su cabello sin que nadie los molestase.

Era una mañana fresca, señal de que el día sería templado, El Sol salía en el horizonte y cuando la cálida luz alcanzó los ojos de Lin, la hizo despertar. Parpadeó lentamente inttentando acostumbrarse a la iluminación.

- Buenos días Lin. -lasaludó el dueño de la mano que reposaba sobre su cabello

- Buenos días mi señor -le respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras se incorporaba.

- Es hora de irnos.

Y partieron como siempre lo hacían, el día era de lo más normal, Sesshomaru callado, Jaken regañando a Lin porque se quedaba atrás recogiendo flores o algún fruto que encontraba y Ah y Uhn sólo caminandodetrás de su amo.

Lin decidió adelantarse un poco para explorar, ya que se sentía extrañamente más feliz que de costumbre, caminaba mirando las flores y el cielo, pasaba por encima de cada piedra que encontraba en su camino y a ratos sólo iba al lado de su amo, como solía hacerlo últimemente, en silencio y disfrutando de su compañía.

Divisó a lo lejos una gran roca, del tamaño perfecto para escalarla y luego saltar, corrió hasta ella y subió con algo de trabajos posque estaba bastante resbaladiza; llegó hasta la cima y observó el suelo, se veía algo lejano pero no le importó, cerró los ojos y respiró profundi sientiendo la vida dentro de sí. Puso su pie derecho un poco más atrás que el izquierdo y recargó su pero en él tomando impulso para saltar, pero un instante antes de que estuviese lista, su pierna izquierda falló sin razón aparente, lo cual la hizo caer. Sería sin duda un golpe muy fuerte, lo suficiente para lastimarla bastante, se asustó mucho y abrió los ojos como platos al tiempo que pegaba un grito, pero antes de que tocara el suelo fue interceptada por un ypukai de cabellos blancos, al sentirlo se abrazó con fuerza de su cuello y recargó su cabeza en él cerrando los ojos por instinto.

Al saberse en tierra firme y aún rodeada por él, abrió los ojos y lentamente se incorporó, muy lentamente, tanto que hubo un momento en el que su rostro quedó a muy pocos centímetros del de Sesshomaru. Enrojeció, su corazón latió con más fuerza que antes, si es que era posible, y así se quedó, en parte paralizada y en parte porque no deseaba moverse, aquella situación le era muy agradable. Estaba tan cerca de su amo que podía sentir su leve resporación, cerró de nuevo sus ojos cafés y con los latidos del corazón retumbando en su cabeza como nunca, se acerco más, acercó sus labios a los de su amo con cautela , esperando alguna respuesta. Se acercó hasta sentir un casi imperceptible roce y mientras Sesshomaru permanecía inmóvil, mi´randola fijamente. ---lin sentía unas enormes ganas de besarlo, alguna fuerza la obligaba a acercarse a sus labios, pero no lo hizo, en un segundo cruzaron por su mente las escenas de su amo con Kagura y todo lo que vino después, así que se detuvo y se puso de pie

-Gracias amo. -Fueron todas las palabras que pudo decir, se encontraba muy nerviosa, empezó a caminar hasta donde estaba el dragón de dos cabezas y se montó en ellos esperando poder ocultar su vengüenza por lo reciín sucedido.

Sesshomaru no respondió, sólo se puso de pie con la misma mirada fría e indiferente y continuó con su camino.

"¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Espero que el amo no se moleste conmigo, soy una tonta -agachó la mirada depositándola en el suelo que se veía pasar- Pero yo quería hacerlo... ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Amo Sesshomaru yo sé que a usted le gustan las youkais como Kagura y yo sólo soy una niñita tonta... creo que lo mejor es que me olvide de todo, mi amo me quiere y yo puedo estar así -un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos-. Amo... prometo no volver a hacer una tontería." -Sus pensamientos eran dolorosos y con cada uno de ellos lo que era un bien día se iba tornando sombrío, ahora se sentía triste como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Pensamientos de Sessho

- Maldición ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?

"Sesshomaru eres un imbécil ¿Cómo puedes pensar en aprovecharte de esa niña?"

- Ella ya no es una niña

"¿Qué dices? Pero claro que lo es y tú eres un maldito aprovechado.

- ¡Cállate! Además no importa lo que haya querido hacer, no hice nada.

"Por supuesto, ella lo evitó a tiempo. Pero ¿Sabes? Creo que eso no hizo diferencia, no hubieras tenido el valor para hacer algo, eres un cobarde.

(Sesshomaru esataba totalmente exasperado consigo mismo, la sangre hervía por sus venas como pocas veces antes, si hubiese tenido a un contricante enfrente lo habría matado de un solo golpe, pero como no era así, no le quedaba más remedio que continuar caminando y no hacer nada)

- Ella es una niña, por eso no hice nada

"Ahora dices que es una niña ¿No decías lo contrario hace unos momentos? Ves lo que te digo (esta vez se quedó sin palabras para contestar). ¿Sabes lo que en verdad pasa?"

- Y supongo que tú sí... (su tono ahora era más frío, aún estaba muy enojado consigo mismo, pero la idea de encontrarle una explicación a las cosas, y como no está acostumbrado a no tenerla, lo hacía calmarse)

"Por supuesto, si yo estoy aquí para decirte todo lo que te niegas a ver. Tú la amas, te enamoraste de ella total y completamente, la amas tanto que darías tu vida por protegerla"

- No seas imbécil (se negaba acreer en sus propias palabras) eso ha sido así desde antes de que Naraku muriera ¿Me vas a decir que la amaba en ese entonces?

"Entonces la amabas como a una hija, pero a final de cuentas no lo es y sabes que ya no es una niña, ahora es una mujer"

- Una mujer humana

"¿Y eso te importa? (de nuevo no pudo reponderse, su postura de youkai, señor de las tierras del oeste no le permitía admitir la verdad). Lo ves, eso no te importa, es sólo que tienes miedo.

- No tengo miedo ¿De qué podría tener miedo?

"De perderla, de equivocarte y lastimarla, de auyentarla de tu lado y quedarte solo"

- No necesito a nadie.

"Eres un mentiroso, la necesitas a ella, nesecitas que esté cerca porque si no está te sientes inseguro, incompleto"

- El gran Sesshomaru jamás se sentiría así y menos por una humana.

"No te engañes, conmigo, contigo no tienes que fingir. (por tercera vez no fue capaz de decirse nada). Haz halgo, intenta algo... si es que no eres un cobarde, sabes que no eres tan fuerte como para pasar más tiempo así, sin ella, sin tenerla cerca..."

- ¡Cállate! (se interrumpió a sí mismo) Eres un imbécil, jamás sería capaz de hacerle algo así.

Y ese fue el fin que Sesshomaru puso a su conversación consigo mismo, no lo hizo porque hubiese servio de algo, sino, al contrario ahora estaba más enfurecido contra sí mismo y contra un sentimiento que creía incorrecto.

Así transucció el resto del día, todos rodeados de una atmósfera bastante tensa, ni siquiera el enanito verde decía algo, porque notaba que algo malo pasaba con su amo y con Lin desde el incidente de en la mañana, incidente que para él no había tenido la misma importancia ya que sólo lo vio como unaniña torpe siendo salvada de caer al suelo.

La noche cayó y llegaron a un sito adecuado para pasarla, Sesshomaru les dijo a sus acompañantes que se quedarían ahí y, como de costumbre el pequeño youkai verde fue a dormir al lado de Ah y Uhn, Sesshomaru se recargó en el tronco de un gran árbol algo alejado y bastante escondido de Jaken, pero Lin no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer, pensaba que si estaba tan cerca de él no podría contenerse y lo besaría. El youkai de dorados ojos la miró, mno sabía si era lo mejor pasar esa noche como tantas anteriores en las que, gracias a su carácter frío se había podido contener, estaba todavía enojado por lo sucedido y por las ideas que no dejaban de rondar su mente.

Al final la joven humana decidió que lo que menos necesitaba era cambiar las cosas que tan bien iban ahora con su amo "Si no voy ahora pensará que no quiero estar con él y no me va adejar pasar más noches a su lado, creerá que me molesta... es mejor que vaya". Y así lo hizo, se acercó hasta su amo y se recostó recargada en su estola como cada noche. Sesshomaru no fue capaz de impedirlo, a pesar de que le molestaba la situación "Tal vez no pueda contenerme" -se decía. Pero a la vez lo permitió, en parte por no lastimar los sentimientos de Lin y en parte porque aquellos momentos en los que estaban tan juntos le parecían embragantes, lo transformaban en alguien que él desconocía por completo, sin frialdad, indiferencia o furia por nada ni nadie, en esos momentos sólo existía Lin.

La humana estaba recostada en su estola, pero sus ojos permanecían abiertos, le era imposible conciliar el sueño, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Sesshomaru pensaba si debía aparentar normalidad y luego de debatirse unos minutos, eternos minutos, lo hizo, puso su mano en el cabello de Lin y lo acarició un poco. Cuando sintió esta caricia, se estremeció un poco y no pudo evitar aferrarse con fuerza a su amo, él continuó acariciándola, pero esta vez enredando un poco sus dedos en los cabellos negros, así lo hizo poco a poco hasta que sin darse cuenta empezó a rozar su cuello y su espalda, Lin se movió un poco dejando una de susmanos en el pecho de Sesshomaru, sólo cubierto por sus ropas y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente. Así estuvieron algunos momentos, anbos estaban tensos, cada uno con sus propios temores pero lentamente los fueron perdiendo, lentamente cada uno de ellos se fue desvaneciendo.

Lin se acercó más a él y recargó su frente muy cerca de los labios de su amo, quién luego hizo un movimiento para acercar sus labios hasta que casi se tocaron, "Detente ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer con ella?" entonces se detuvo casi rompiendo la atmósfera del momento, que fue sólo reparada por un ágil movimiento de Lin que hizo que sus labios por fin se tocaran.

Al principio fue muy despacio, Sesshomaru la besaba con desesperación, jugando con sus labios, aprisionándolos y provocandola a que le permitiera entrar en su boca. A Lin le costaba un poco seguir su ritmo pues le faltaba experiencia, después de todo era su primer beso, pero aún así lo seguía, se dejaba guiar por él, sentía escalofríos por toda la espalda, las sensaciones que aquellas caricias le provocaban eran nuevas y muy agradables, sentía como su ser amado recorría su espalda aprisionándola cada vez con más fuerza, Lin luego se aferró a su cuello.

Las suaves caricias de Sesshomaru pasaron de la espalda de su acompañante a su abdomen y con gran sutileza se introdujeron en su kimono, Lin dejó de besar sus labios para hacerlo con su cuello... y así con gran ternura y delicadeza continuaron, poco a poco en una danza llena de amor y de pasión en la que expresaron todos los deseos reprimidos que tenían... tanto tiempo anhelando por esos instantes que pasaron dejando una profunda huella en los dos.

Cuando aquellos momentos pasaron un agradable silencio se instaló entre los dos, no necesitaban decir nada para saber que se amaban y que ahora nada podría separarlos porque sin decir nada habían podido demostrar todo lo que había entre ellos, cómo aquella relación inocente se había convertido en amor, en un gran amor. Luego de muchos minutos se quedaron dormidos, Lin recargaba su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sesshomaru y él acariciaba su cabello como cada noche pero al mismo tiempo de una manera totalmente diferente.

- Buenos días -le dijo él al ver que se despertaba.

- Buenos días -repondió depositando un tierno beso en su pecho.

- Lin... -su tono era usual, frío, sin emocion alguna.

- ¿Si?

- Te amo.

Ella no respondió, sólo se movió un poco hasta besar el oído de Sesshomaru y susurrar algo.

- También te amo, siempre te he amado y ahora por fin podemos estar juntos.

- sí Lin.

FiN... bueno... FiN 2.0 jajaja

Ok mieron mil disculpar por no dar las gracias a cada una pero me voy en 1 hora y no tengo la maleta ni otras cosas de verdad que es un caso extremo. Entonces sólo me queda dar una vez más las gracias a todas quienes leyeron y en especial a quienes dejaron reviews MILLÓN DE GRACIAS!

Tengo una ideita para más desde este punto pero por mes y medio no habrá nada, también tengo una realidad alterna, en mes y medio la escribo y la publico.


End file.
